Swords and Roses
by smilingxqueen
Summary: A blood-thirsty soldier, a murdered lover, and a poor flower girl. When the world is at war, what could you hope to protect with your blood-stained hands? Read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey, my precious readers! I've come back with a new ficcie! It will only be 'brief' though... Anyway, the chapters for my other fics are still a work in progress so I'm just cooling off my mind with this 'brief' ficcie. I will uphold my promise to update all by the end of this month, so watch out for it kay? Girl scout promise! xD Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

In the year 2999, civil wars broke althroughout the world. Our government developed a special task force, known as Soldier, to protect the people and bring about peace. News of recruitment rang out far across the towns that existed within our country's borders. Stories of ordinary humans who became heroes after they joined Soldier became a part of the rumors in our small town. After hearing those tales, I wanted to be a Soldier. I traveled to the heart of our country and signed up for the special elite force of the government. I persevered years of hardship and suffering just to train my mind and body within the four corners of the institution. I suppressed all emotions as if my heart did no longer exist in my chest. My blood, sweat and tears mix as I underwent various operations and experimentations that the scientists have done with my body. All of this, I endured for my dream. Then the time came wherein the government had ordered the institution to conduct the final test. Finally, I was going to be a Soldier.

A small town, about 20 miles southwest of the capital, was home to a rebel faction that threatened to form a coup d'etat that would overthrow the present leaders of our country. We were to search and destroy everything within the borders of that town. On the way to the rebel's location, I noticed that the road became more and more familiar. When we arrived at the spot, my heart almost stopped as I realized that this place was my hometown. Sounds of machine guns and anguish filled the air not moments after I stepped within the town's borders. The butchering has begun. With my blade in hand, I walked forward and I began to slash any living person that was closest to my range. One by one, bodies fell and homes were burned to the ground. As the massacre went on, I entered the last house that was still standing unscathed by the blazing fire. It was so familiar and I hoped to see a familiar face. I held my blade firmly as I hear a whimpering sound in the shadows.

Crouched in a corner was a woman with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was Tifa, the girl who had a look of terror painted on her face as I approached. Tifa, my childhood friend…my beloved. She backed away from me when I reached out to her. Why does she run from me? I looked at my bloodstained hand. Who wouldn't fear my presence? I was an ominous enemy who had murdered everybody that was close to her heart. I laughed silently then it progressed to somewhat hysteric.

"What happened to you, Cloud?" She asked loudly, but faint enough that wouldn't catch the attention of my companions from outside.

"I'm reaching my dream, Tifa. Aren't you happy for me?"

"But our town, our family…how could you kill them? How could you forget your promise?"

I froze as my thoughts wandered to that starlit night when I stood before the woman I was facing now. It was that night when I swore I would become a Soldier and protect her, even if it will cost me my life. I was brought back to reality as the door of the house was being pounded upon by my comrades. My eyes softened as my gaze lingered on her frightened face. I quickly walked up to her and embraced her body tightly. Her body was sp fragile that if I tightened my grip, she would break into a million pieces. How I longed to touch her, to keep my promise to keep this fragile body!

And so, holding her in my arms I whispered to her, "I will protect you."

A gentle smile graced her lips before I stab her heart with my blade. Then, she looked at me with bloodshot eyes that questioned my betrayal. I dropped her limp, lifeless body onto the dusty ashes of my homeland and walked forward. With that one last kill, I fulfilled my dream. I became a Soldier.

_...to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next mission lined up for you, Strife. Don't mess it up._

Those words rang like melody in my ears. Ever since I joined Soldier a few years back not once have I been acknowledged by any of the seniors. Now was different. Now, General Angeal personally briefed me about my mission objectives. Though it was strange for a general to talk to a lower class Soldier like myself I was still honored to be in his presence. There was a powerful strength emanating from him that made me cringe to the bone. I will not mess this up. If this mission is successful, he may recommend me to a higher rank. Being a mere Soldier is not enough anymore. I aspire to be like General Angeal. Respected and feared… With those thoughts I drifted off to sleep, lulled by the vibrations of the government vehicle that will take me to my future.

.-+-.

"Looks like it's gonna rain, huh?" Looking down, I smiled. Multi-colored flowers seemed to smile back at me as the dark clouds roared in the sky. "I'd better get the laundry inside and make some hot chocolate."

I gathered my garden tools and placed them in the shed before turning to the white cloths that were suspended in the air by nylon lines. The strings were so thin that if you'd watch from afar the cloths would appear akin to ghosts dancing to the rhythm of the wind. Humming to myself, I started to pull, fold and place the blankets in a wood-strewn basket. When I was about to finish my chore, raindrops came crashing down the dusty ground almost soaking me and my laundry. I ran towards the back door of my home with the basket in hand as though my life depended on it. Laughing, I placed my laundry basket at the closet and hung the semi-wet cloths to dry. I walked out of the closet, snatching a dry towel on the way, and draped my damp head with it. Refreshed and cold, I quickly filled a kettle with water and cocoa then placed it in a blazing stove. There was nothing like drinking hot cocoa in front of a fireplace during a rainy afternoon. Speaking of fireplace, I knelt in front of the hearth, placed a few logs and started a fire.

"Ah, that's more like it," I said dreamily as the warmth of the fire melted the chill in my fingertips. I've always hated the cold. I love ice creams and cold desserts but if it gets too much I always find ways to get warm. If I had to choose a season for myself, I'd choose fall; not too cold and not too warm. Perfect… Just like what I feel now, being surrounded by cozy walls in a warm home. I'd want nothing else in the whole world.

As I was about to check on my hot cocoa, loud honking was heard from the road a few meters from my house. I took a quick glance in the window and there standing alone under my tree was a man drenched in the rain.

"Oh my," escaped my lips as I took out an umbrella and ran towards the door.

.-+-.

_Damn it… Why does it have to rain_? I thought to myself as I stood counting the seconds until a woman came running to my direction. I stared at the empty road that stretched for miles at my side. The truck that delivered me had already taken off with not much of a word from the driver. _What the hell do they expect me to do in this deserted place?_

I tried to search again at the back of my mind the words left to me by the general. There has to be something important in this wasteland that I had to do. Sure I'm a low class Soldier but what kind of mission do they have in store for me? Grow dandelions? I shook that thought off and dived deep inside my brain.

"_You are to search and retrieve a valuable asset for our Science Department," He said as he handed me an envelope. "Open it in secrecy when you arrive at the ordained place. Further instructions are enclosed within."_

"_Yes Sir," I replied most enthusiastically before turning my back to the exit._

"_Oh, and Strife…" He looked at me like a hawk about to devour an unsuspecting prey. "You have 15 days to complete this mission. I have high expectations from you. Fail and you will be permanently eliminated in the institution. Don't let that happen."_

I merely nodded in submission to his hawk-like eyes. But I found myself wondering. Why does it have to be 15 days? Is the mission so explicitly difficult that it will take that long?

"Are you ok, Mister?"

Waking me from my reverie was a woman shorter than me by a few inches. Her face was covered by an umbrella but was later revealed when she sheltered me within her thin parasol. She had emerald green eyes, rosy cheeks and full, pink lips. Her chestnut brown hair was beginning to darken as the rain came hard on us, impelling us—her to drag me to a much more dry place which would be her house—inn. The place was generally warm and homey, like the one I stayed in once that was now covered in dust and soot…the epilogue of war.

"Sit by the fireplace and I'll get you a fresh towel. What were you doing out there in this weather? You should have called. Do you have any clothe—" Looking at my bare hands, she nodded and disappeared within a closet. "I think I still have…ah! Here they are. You can use this."

She shoved fresh, crisp clothes to me and smiled. I looked at her dumbly and started to take off my wet clothes.

"Oh! I, ummm…" She stammered as she began to walk away from me with her face red as a ripe tomato. "I'll get you something to warm drink."

I sighed as I began to change into the clothes that she has given me. They were a perfect fit, though the pants were a bit longer than my legs. I sat on the floor, directly in front of the hearth and laid my head to rest on the seat of a white sofa. Watching the fire dance in my eyes, I sighed again.

_Great, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a weirdo. _I closed my eyes as the fire wood gave off a rich cinnamon aroma that made my eyelids droop voluntarily._ It doesn't get any better than this._

.-+-.

"Oh my…oh my, oh my, oh my."

I could feel color rising up my cheeks and my heart pounding erratically in my chest as I paced back and forth in the kitchen. The picture of his bare back was still etched in my mind and, unfortunately, may remain there for a long time. I thought this day would be like any other day with no extraordinary thing to happen. I've had a fair share of strange things happening in my life and I have no wish to be surprised ever again. Like that time… My eyes deepened in color as I remembered him. I remembered how he came into my life like a flash of lightning, and leaving just as fast.

"Za…"

The sound of the kettle whistling stopped me from whispering his name. It's not as painful anymore, because somewhere…I know and accepted that he had already found someone else. If he didn't, he'd be back right? I sighed as I poured hot chocolate in two separate cups. For a moment, my thoughts went back to the strange man that was in the living room right now. There weren't many people that strayed into my inn. The last guest I had was 6 months ago. Having an inn in the middle of nowhere was bad business but I'm still striving hard to make it through. After all, it's what's left of my family's belongings. I couldn't bear to part with it.

"He should be finished by now," I mused as I walked past the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Truthfully, the man was still there sitting on the floor with his head resting on the sofa. I slowly walked towards him as not to disturb his, what seemed to be, comfortable posture. Placing his cup on his side of the coffee table, I sat at a safe distance beside him and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Heavenly, simply heavenly. A smile was brought to my lips as the warm, tasty chocolate ran down my thirsty throat. Noticing his cup untouched, I glanced at the side to see what he's doing.

"Oh, he's asleep," I whispered as I turned to look at him closely.

Surprise got a hold of me when I noticed that his blonde hair was spiked up. When I first saw his locks it was lying low like all life had been drained from it. Now, it was alert, lively and it glowed a golden sheen. I peered in closer to his face, trying to see if it was familiar in any way. His lashes were very long, his nose refined. Almost every angle of his face was perfect. I wouldn't mind watching him forever. Then, suddenly, his eyes shot open revealing two cerulean blue orbs, the color of the sky. One moment they were calm and the next they turned bloodshot. He swiftly stood up and looked at me, seriously…dangerously serious.

.-+-.

_What was I doing? Did I fall asleep? Damn… I'm in enemy territory and I let my guard down._ My eyes wandered to the bewildered woman who was sitting on the floor, watching me with her curious green eyes. _She is not the type to handle a weapon. She poses no threat to me. I had better look at the mission envelope to end all of this._

"This is an inn, correct?"

The woman nodded her head like a mesmerized puppy. Who'd blame her? Living off alone in an old house in a deserted place with no human being within a 5-mile radius can do things to the mind.

"I need a room to stay in. Do you have an available one?" I paused and mentally kicked myself. _Gaia, do I have to ask the obvious?_

At that moment, her eyes sparkled and she looked at me adoringly like I was some kind of god or hero. She nodded briskly, ran to the shadows and gave me a key that had the number 7 on it. I whispered a silent 'thank you' and took off to my room fast for I was sick of talking with the deranged woman. If I have to stay here another day, I'm gonna go crazy. That's not acceptable. I have a brighter future in the institution, and this mission will give me that opportunity. No living thing could stop me from reaching my dream. Failure is never an option.

As if I already knew the place, I walked up the stairs with the woman trailing behind. She must be wondering why I knew number 7 is upstairs. I didn't know too. I just wanted to get away from her.

"Do you want something?" I asked with a hint of irritation as I faced her head on. I hated people who follow me everywhere I go. I've always set a wide protective circle around my whole being. Anybody who'd get close would really wish they had not been born.

She shook her head, smiled and handed me a cup that was filled with a brownish fluid; then she said something like 'hot chocolate' and 'heaven' before she bade me goodnight and running off. Weird. Truly weird. I opened the door that had the number 7 on it and swiftly closed it as I entered the premises. Like any Soldier would do, I checked for any mechanical equipment that was installed in the room like hidden cameras, microphones, and bugs. When I declared it clean, I sat on the bed and turned the lamp on. Inside my damp clothes was the plastic envelope that was given to me by General Angeal. With secrecy, I finally opened the envelope and took out its contents. The first thing I saw was a letter addressed to me by the general.

_If you are reading this, you have reached your destination. Your mission is to capture Miss Aerith Gainsborough and return her to the institution unscathed. Enclosed are files containing her data. Study them well and good luck._

When I turned the letter, my eyes widened as they fell upon two familiar emerald green orbs.

_You must be shitting me!_

.-+-.

I raised my closed hands to knock on the door with the number 7 painted on it but stopped halfway. In my excitement of having a guest, I forgot to clean up the dining room and cook dinner. I bit my lower lip as I debated with myself whether to knock or just let the blonde man have his rest. Apparently he went a long way to get here and he was no mere villager from the looks of his clothes. Having made up my mind, I side-stepped and walked away from the room to the kitchen.

_This inn is not a 'dinner and bed' anyways_. I hummed to myself as I disappeared down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at myself in the mirror made me exhale heavily. Though clouded by the bath's steam, dark circles that were beginning to form under my eyes were still visible. Thinking of a plan to abduct the inn keeper kept me preoccupied the whole night. After wiping my whole body dry with a towel, I threw my old clothes on the bed; I hung them up last night so they would be wearable by the morning. One by one, I wore them on and finally sat on the bed to review the options that I worked on the entire night.

_Should I gag her? What about sleeping gas? Threaten to kill her or burn her inn?_

Those choices were pretty damn good, but there was another note at the back of the files that contradicted them.

_The new head of the Science Department, Dr. Hojo, wants the girl alive and perfectly healthy. He doesn't want his precious specimen to have any faults, wounds or any abnormal findings. Do exactly that and there's a position waiting for you here in the institution that will likely pique your interest._

I must say this mission was going to be difficult but, the reward will be worth it. I have no other alternative.

_Sorry, Ms. Gainsborough._

.-+-.

At 8 am in the morning, I found myself standing in front of a wooden door arguing with my other self whether to open it or not. My usual mornings would've started with sprinkling the garden, but since it rained yesterday there was no need; feeding the chickens and chocobos, they're usually feisty after a rain shower so I need some help in that department; cleaning the inn from top to bottom including the barn, it's Sunday today and I designated every Sunday as the cleaning day of the week. That should've been, however, due to the extra load I've renewed my schedule. I have no idea on how long the guest would stay, but I've gotta be prepared. That's my motto. Spending a good 5 minutes, I finally took up the courage to knock on the door.

"Mister? Are you awake?"

I waited in anticipation as I heard loud footsteps approaching the door. My heart was beginning to thump faster as I watched the silver knob of the door turned. The memory of last night was still fresh in my mind. He was awfully good-looking, drenched in the rain with his clothes sticking closely to his body, showing muscles in all the right places. My face began to grow hot as every blood in my veins rushed to it. I closed my eyes, grabbed at my heart and calmed myself. Lusting after a guest wasn't part of my schedule.

"Good morning."

Once the words had registered into my mind, I looked up and froze.

_Oh my…_

.-+-.

_If I have to stay another day, I'd go insane…_ I thought as I fiddled with my unfinished eggs.

I was in the dining room with the innkeeper, having breakfast—though I must admit this was better than what they'd serve in the institution. No soldier pills or energy drinks, this was _real_ food; ham and eggs, fresh baked bread by the side, and a bottle of warm milk. I was thankful, but I had this eerie feeling like I was being watched. Trusting my instincts, I looked up and caught the innkeeper ogling at me. When our eyes met, she looked away, her cheeks turning red like it did last night and when I greeted her a few moments ago. After announcing breakfast, she ran away from me like a madwoman. This is to my advantage. If I get her to fall in love with me, abducting her would be easy. It would be a piece of cake since she'd be following me around like a lovesick puppy. And when we return to Midgar, I'd turn her over and never see her again. She'd be a lab specimen while I…I would be a prospective candidate to a higher ranking. The plan was perfect.

"Are you ok, Mister?"

Falling out of the daze, I looked at her and smiled. Enchant her, take her heart.

"I feel wonderful, Miss. Thank you for the delicious meal," I commented and smirked inwardly when I saw her blushing again. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Cloud Strife, and you are?"

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Nice meeting you, Mr. Strife!"

"Just Cloud and can I call you by your first name?"

The prey nodded her head vigorously and smiled like an innocent little child.

_And now…the game begins._


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud has been a great help in doing my everyday chores. In my stead, he fed the chickens and cleaned the pens. He seemed adept to the farm life. He also took the liberty of handling the wild chocobos for me. When he stood among them, I thought he had been trampled on because he disappeared in-between the herd. Frantically, I looked for him, for being crushed by chocobos was no joke; but when I found him, what I thought to be a chocobo's behind was actually his head! For the first time since two years, I laughed hard. Though he looked pretty angry about it, he laughed along too. As he fed the chocobos, he grew silent and thoughtful. I found another side of him as he talked to them like he was one with the huge birds. Then the time came when he came face-to-face with Boco, my special black chocobo. Many of the other chocobos were afraid of him and revered him as their leader. I thought a sparkle appeared in Cloud's eyes as he approached Boco with a steady hand. Boco never took kindly to strangers except me, but I thought otherwise when Cloud strapped a leather saddle to Boco's back.

"Be careful, Cloud!" I shouted most excitedly at the self-assured contender. I bet he wouldn't last 3 seconds on Boco.

For the first try, I won my secret gamble as the blonde was thrown off Boco's back at less than a second. I was happy at winning my bet, but I was also partly worried of Cloud's condition. Not many men persevered after being tossed high into the air and crash-diving into the hard ground, but Cloud proved himself different. After a few tries, he made Boco trot like a well-trained chocobo. I was impressed, not just anyone could attain that feat.

"Not anyone…"

"Aerith?"

"Huh?" Had I spoke those words loudly? I shook my head and smiled. "It's nothing, Cloud."

"If you say so," He had a confused look at first, but then smiled freely. "The roof is next right?"

I nodded at the ecstatic blonde, and led him to the shed where the ladder, hammer, and nails were kept. After the heavy downpour last night, I found puddles of water in most of the rooms of the inn—a sign that holes were present. One by one, Cloud carried the hammer, nails and wooden planks to the rooftop then he started to cover the holes that he discovered. Knowing the work is tiring, I hurried to the kitchen to prepare sandwiches and a jug of lemon juice. I feel sorry for the blonde because it was hot, but he was the one who suggested it so the only thing I can do for him is making the best lemonade he had ever tasted. When he had ended, it was already evening and he had returned to his room to take a long shower. After a hard first day, I arranged a special dinner for him in gratitude. Who knows? It will be his last dinner here in this inn.

.-+-.

Doesn't she have any helpers in maintaining this place? My arms almost fell from my shoulders from hammering all afternoon. This hard work had better reap good results… though it _was_ refreshing working in a small, quiet farm. I kinda liked taking care of the chocobos and breathing fresh air. The thought almost made me forget what I was here for. No, I had to endure this. Having no money to pay for the inn, I exchanged manual labor for another night to stay here. Maybe I'll keep this up until Aerith will finally fall for me. Hell knows how long will that take. I have a time limit so I have to be more insistent. Step 1 will happen tonight. She'd have to deal with it.

"Cloud, dinner!"

I fixed the last of my spikes before coming down the stairs. Flashing one of my smiles, I sat closer to her as opposed to earlier.

_You'd better be cooperative, Ms. Gainsborough._

When we had settled down and we've started to eat, I turned to her to make my move but she stared me down first with her emerald green eyes. She had something in that cuckoo mind of hers which I was curious to find out what.

"So, what are you doing here, Cloud?"

I almost choked at her question. Too fast!

"I…" I found myself racking my brain for plausible reasons. "I came to visit a…a-a friend." _Shit, I'm stammering._

She smiled at me and sighed. "Please… You know fully well that this is an uninhibited region." After drinking from her glass of water, she turned to look at me again. In the eye. Fearless. "This has something to do with the institution, right?"

At those words, I turned dead-serious. Who was she? How did she know about the institution? Should I tell her the truth? Should I just gas her now? Everything was happening so fast!

After so many questions that were racing in my mind, I came up with the first one.

"Who are you?"

"I am who I am. I'm still the Aerith Gainsborough that I told you I was."

"What does the institution have to do with you?"

"Let me show you, Mr. Strife. Or is it just a hidden name?"

She laughed and took out my hand that was bruised when the big, black chocobo threw me on the ground. I jerked her fingers off but she flashed me a look that ordered me to behave, and strangely…I _obeyed_ her. Lightly, she placed her warm palm on the wound and concentrated. Out of nowhere, green particles gathered under her fingers. After a few moments, she withdrew her hand and smiled. I stared, dumbfounded, at the bruise that disappeared out of thin air.

"M…Magic."

"Restorative magic," she corrected.

What in the world have I gotten myself into? Furthermore, how many secrets have the institution stored away from the world? Up until now, I've always believed that magic only existed in fairy tales; but going through it now…I didn't know what to do. Should I fear her? Kill her?

"So, Mr. Strife..." I looked at her face that had on a gentle smile. "What are you going to do now?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I think I was a bit too fast in revealing things_, I thought innocently then giggled. _Psh! Ya think?_

Watching the blonde making different expressions was amusing. He never saw magic being performed in front of his eyes before from the looks of his face now. But, wait…what was I doing? Do I need to get through this again?

"So, you knew it all along?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

I stared at him for a second, and then nodded slowly. I always knew there will be an opposing factor that will haunt me for having these powers. Unconsciously, I narrated to him what had happened two years ago.

I lived in a small town with my parents. Though we lived a simple and normal life, we were happy. However, everything changed when my father, a brilliant scientist, was promoted head of the Science Department in the institution and was transferred to the big city. My mother and I stayed in the province for she has a weak body. Everything was going well like before until one day, my powers came to me. This troubled my father for surely, word will come out that I could perform magic. We kept the secret to ourselves in hope that no unnecessary events will occur. The peace was short-lived when I healed a dying traveler. He spread the news about the miracle that I was performing and it reached the ears of the institution. My father delayed my retrieval and at the same time my mother died of her illness. It was a dark time for my family, but that wasn't the last of my misfortunes. The institution, tired of hearing my father's reasoning, sent a Soldier to retrieve me without my father's knowledge.

I paused shortly when his part of the story came up. Mentioning him like this after two years stung a bit but, I will be able to handle it. I needed to let him go.

The Soldier was a carefree man who always had a smile on his face and never failed to bring one of those into my own. He made me forget about the loneliness and sorrow that my mother left behind and made me smile and laugh. He was my first love. He told me all about his mission and how we will escape the institution. He always talked about his dreams and how I will be a part of them. But, the institution became wary. An inside intel warned him of troops that will arrive in our town ahead of the scheduled date. It was the first time I saw him furrow his brows in panic.

I could still remember that scene…like it only happened yesterday.

He grabbed my shoulders firmly, but with gentleness. He looked at me with fierce blue eyes that held both horror and determination. He spoke with a steady, yet panicked voice.

"Aerith, you gotta go somewhere safe! The farther, the better!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you here alone!"

When tears ran down my cheeks, he embraced my fragile body so tight, like…he was saying goodbye.

"Listen, I'll come for you after all this. Look at the stars and remember our promise." He cradled my face in his warm, shaking hands and smiled softly. "I'll come for you… so go!"

He assured me that he will talk to his superiors and everything will be ok. I left without looking back. I left with only a picture of his smile etched forever in my heart.

"Those were his last words…" I paused and exhaled heavily, the burden of his memory slowly lifting. I turned to the blonde and smiled from the bottom of my heart. "I never saw him ever since."

.-+-.

_What was she thinking, telling me this crap all of a sudden?_

It was midnight and I sat on a wooden swing overlooking the sea, thinking about all that happened during dinner. I recuperated only moments after being shocked about seeing magic, and then I have to listen to her autobiography? What is her motive? Does she expect me to soften up to her tragic love story?

Frankly, my plans were muddled by her sudden confession. What will be my new approach now? In what way could I deliver her safely across towns to the big city without physically harming her? Though these questions were a huge puzzle for me, she answered them herself.

"_I'll go," she whispered with a gentle smile. "It's time I stopped running and faced them once and for all…" She paused for a moment as her eyes darkened then continued, "I also want to know what happened to him."_

Him, meaning the guy who dumped her two years ago. For many years I trained myself to shut my whole being from the surroundings and never involve myself with none other than myself, but it was out of curiosity… Who was this Soldier? If he was in the institution, did I know him? Seeing Aerith still not taken by the institution, had he successfully talked with the superiors in suspending her acquisition?

My thoughts were disturbed when the chocobos started cooing to the full moon that peeked from the clouds that passed. Moonbeams showered upon their bodies, making their golden feathers glow a silvery sheen. Boco stood out among them; the king chocobo, I named him. Then, my eyes turned bloodshot. My lips were curving on their own! Was I smiling all this time? I composed myself and repeated the words Aerith had left hanging before she ran up to her room.

"_Sorry, Cloud, but you have to wait 2 more days before we leave." She said with a bitter smile as she caressed the old walls of the inn. "I've got to close my inn down properly and say goodbye."_

Closing my eyes, I took a whiff of the salty breeze that the ocean wind brought from the seas. I still have 13 days to deliver her to the city. 2 more days won't hurt. After that, my promotion is inevitable. A proud smile graced my lips before I drifted off to golden dreams of power and glory.


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?"

That became my alarm tone this morning.

Before making a thorough search in all the rooms, I remembered I had only one guest in my inn—so I skipped all the other rooms and ran directly to door number 7. On the way, I frantically browsed through my bundle of spare keys and found number 7 when I arrived at that door.

Though uninhabited, monsters sometimes appear in the area and I couldn't help but think something attacked my guest, which I wouldn't let off. No one has died in my inn and this won't be the first time. Out of panic, I totally forgot he was a Soldier in the infamous institution.

Without knocking, I barged in and found my blonde guest crouched at the head of the bed with his pajamas on and a very horrified look on his face. I slowly approached him with caution and noticed that his bloodshot eyes were fixed on a single place.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" I asked softly, trying to soothe the savage look in his eye.

He quickly pointed his trembling finger at the window-side table without looking at it. Something, whatever it is, was scaring the living daylights out of him. I followed the direction where his finger pointed and saw sunlight gradually streaming in from the windows. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise from the mountains. The darkened room was now bathed in light and the sky-blue curtains that draped the window were flowing softly, blown by the wind. It was a gentle sight, somewhat melancholic. This room is special to me. It was the biggest of all the rooms here in the inn and holds many fond memories—though I didn't bother to tell the blonde. To him, it's only a room, nothing more. When the wind had settled down, a vase that held fresh flowers appeared on the table. I picked the newly bloomed flowers yesterday and thought I'd place some in Cloud's room to brighten up the place. There was nothing else to see, except for a white butterfly with silver linings that rested on top of a yellow lily. I've never seen that type of butterfly before. There was a season where multi-colored butterflies visit my inn, but this season was unlikely for a butterfly to visit…was it lost?

"How beautiful," I commented before approaching the table to greet it.

For some reason, the butterfly didn't mind my presence and it even transferred to my finger when I offered it. I looked at it tenderly and turned back to Cloud to let him see, but the way he looked now was even worse than before. My gaze dropped to the butterfly and then returned to the blonde.

"Oh," I giggled which earned me a glare from Cloud. "I get it."

.-+-.

"I swear to Gaia, Aerith, if you take one more step I'll—" I was about to say 'kill' but I stopped that delicious word, the word I was very fond of and often used, from escaping my lips.

"You'll what, Cloud?" She answered most fervently, most infuriatingly.

The woman was slowly walking towards me with that…that _monster_ in hand. It had a pair of huge wings, two eyes that looked at me with murderous intent, and inestimable long hairy legs. I could almost see it mocking at me with its big black eyes. It was small, but it was no factor for killing a person. It may have venom. With its wings and diminutive stature, it could fly up to me at a speed of light and kill me with a single bite. I have never seen such a unique and compact killing machine such as this. Enemies of the institution must have sent this monster to prevent me from delivering the woman. But why? Why does it rest silently and almost comfortably on Aerith's finger? Maybe my theory was wrong. Maybe it was Aerith's bodyguard. My chest began to fill with hate at the thought. She stepped closer, I backed off but my body was already pressed up against the wall.

"I get it. You're using it to kill me," I spat as sweat began to flow down my neck. "You're not as innocent as you look, Miss Gainsborough."

Without any explanation, without any moment for second thoughts…she laughed.

"Oh, Cloud, you crack me up!"

I gritted my teeth in frustration at being mocked. How dare this woman ridicule me! I may never get my mission done at this rate. This woman just begs me to do unlikely things to her.

"It's a butterfly, Cloud. Have you never seen it in your life? I bet you don't, but then you haven't seen so many beautiful things in life have you?" She said with a knowing grin before releasing the so-called 'butterfly' out of the window. "It's not a weapon of mass destruction, I assure you."

I blinked many times before wholly composing myself. Should I believe her? I looked at her again, and froze. She was bathed in light, her chestnut brown hair was being swept by the wind and a gentle smile graced her pink lips. For a moment, I was at a loss for words.

"I'm cooking breakfast," she stated, looked at me from top to bottom and giggled. "You should change and help me, Mr. Strife."

I watched her exit the room and when the door clicked, I slumped down the floor. I could feel heat rising up and blood filling my brain, making me unable to think coherently.

"Butterfly? Flying…butter?"

Damn it. I'm going insane.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the whole day sorting provisions for the animals while I'm away. They seem to feel that I'm leaving them because they began following me everywhere I go. Even the least compassionate Boco nips and brushes his beak against my face every now and then. The way they look at me as I fed them made my heart heavy. I didn't want to leave them but what can I do? I need to be true to my word and I know this journey will grant me peace.

"Die!"

I rolled my eyes at hearing the sound of an immature adult bickering about newly-found things. I was busy working, making sure the inn was in tiptop shape before leaving; on the other hand, Cloud, the turtle that's slowly coming out of his shell, spent his entire day on his new hobby—murdering defenseless insects. I knew that there was a first time for everything, but does he need to take those things that seriously? Though it was a bit shocking and unnerving, I can't help but think of him as a little child who needed to learn more about the world around him…despite his manly statuesque.

_Well, better leave him alone._ I sighed as I took a glance at whatever it is he's doing—or killing. _I do hope he doesn't hurt himself._

I smiled and decided to return to my chores but, after taking a few steps toward the back door that leads to the kitchen, I turned back and stared at him from behind. Watching Cloud doing what he does best made me think of _him_. Did he act like this too? Did the institution lock him away from the world like they did with the blonde? Opening the lock to my secret memories, I discovered that he wasn't like Cloud. He knew of insects, the blue sky, peace, the wide sea…he knew of many things. My eyes deepened in color as I realized that he was more fortunate than Cloud who never knew nor experienced any of those things. Looking at his back, I suddenly felt the urge to embrace his small, fragile being. I want to teach him everything about life out of the corners of the institution. _He_ would've wanted it.

Zack would've wanted it.

.-+-.

I killed 20 bugs today. It was a feat no Soldier of the institution could attain! Aerith said they were generally harmless, but the little monsters just keep on bothering me with their many eyes and many legs. Though I began to really consider them as innocuous, there is one in particular I still couldn't face…the Spider. Just thinking about it brings chill to my spine. My first encounter with them was when I went to the shed to get the materials for the last hole of the roof. When I was about to leave, their little black bodies slowly descended from the ceiling of the shed using a silky microscopic thread. They fell like dark rain on the ground! Out of shock, I ran out, crushing them on the way—the dirty bastards. From that moment on I entrusted Aerith to get the supplies for me in the shed. When I told her that horrifying story, she looked at me queerly and shrugged nonchalantly. It was a good decision that she shut her pretty little mouth up. I hate it when people stare at me thinking they're all high and mighty. I've already been there and I never want to go back.

"Cloud, dinner!"

"Comin!" I shouted back and left the dead insects lying on the ground. _20…pretty damn good if I do say so myself._

I entered the kitchen through the back door and washed before settling myself in the table. When I first stepped into the dining room, an unexplainable aroma filled my lungs which hurried me to sit down. Before me were all kinds of food with different colors and types.

"Wha—?"

Aerith rested her cheek on her palm and beamed at me proudly. "I thought you should taste my recipes. They say I'm the best cook around."

"You're the only cook around," I retorted as I stuffed my mouth with a spoonful.

I took a glance at hearing her laugh her heart out. She giggled like she always does, but there was a strange sparkle in her eyes that made me ogle at her intently. Thinking about it, she's been acting strange since this morning. When she's with me, she constantly smiles and when I catch her looking at me, her eyes were dark like she was disheartened. Of what, I didn't care to know. But now, her eyes were unusually light and green, the flowery aroma that always surrounded her was intense, and her smile was the brightest of them all. Then, my face began to grow hot. Why the hell does it do that?

"Are you okay, Cloud?"

I looked at her directly in the eyes and froze. Shit. Why did her eyes grow large all of a sudden? I stood up before I began to humiliate myself—which I already did.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm gonna sleep now."

I side-stepped from the table and went straight up the staircase. Along the hallway, I punched the wall.

"Did I have to excuse myself?"

Without looking back I slammed my door. This mission is going to be way harder than I thought.

.-+-.

I took the remaining dishes to the kitchen and washed them before setting them up in the cupboard. Even though Cloud went to sleep early he ate almost 3/4th of the meal I prepared for him. I giggled again as I remembered the sarcastic comment he made moments ago. Maybe he didn't realize he made a joke thus storming off. He's really weird, but that is what's nice about him. If only he'd let go of his stiffness and grumpiness, he'd be a jolly person. Following him all day made his traits and gestures exposed to me. I didn't know until now that he was an open book that was very easy to read. He is very expressive; most of his emotions are shown in his cerulean blue eyes. I decided tomorrow I'd learn more about him.

_One must know his captor well to grab his heart_, I mused as I switched off my bedside lamp.

Before closing my eyes, there was something that was bothering me since this morning of which I couldn't put my finger on until I remembered that incident on the shed. I sat on my bed and looked up the ceiling.

"Did I mention to him that Barret is staying at his room?"

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

And instead of the crashing waves, _that_ lulled me sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Happy New Year dearest readers! I'm sorry I took too long in updating my stories. I was a bit busy but now no more! :D I do hope I could find the inspiration and motivation to finish all of my stories~

* * *

I swear to Gaia if ever I'd get my hands on her, I'll wring her precious little neck until her eyeballs pop out! That…that little hell brat Aerith brought this morning torments me to kingdom come! I admit when I first saw her I saw an innocent little girl who is shy, collected, and mature; but when she opened that tiny mouth of hers all hell broke out! I particularly remember that irritating remark when I helped Aerith pull down the dry blankets.

"Hey, Cloud!"

I turned to the little girl skeptically as my arms went up the lines to take the last blanket. "What?"

"Why don't you have hair on your pits?" She almost asked the question with naivety, but the glint in her eyes made me think otherwise.

At once, the circulation of my blood went back up past my heart and into my face.

"Really?" A soft, surprised voice asked at the back. Aerith's chestnut brown head appeared from behind the blanket then stared up to see my underarms. She giggled when she found that there really was no hair in my pits. I glared at her intensely and she stopped a few seconds after. _Really?_ How dare she mock me!

"Ehem… Yuffie!" Aerith scolded while keeping a stern face but failing at it. "That's rude. Apologize to Cloud this minute!"

Hell's daughter Yuffie ran up a few meters before sticking her tongue at both of us. "Not until Cloud grows hair on his pits!" Then she dashed off with her horse laugh echoing behind.

Damn her! I forcefully threw the cloth in the laundry basket and stormed off, but stopped shortly when Aerith called my name.

_What does she want now? Laugh at my pits too?_

As much as I want to ignore her, the burden of my mission made me turn back. She had on a worried look; her eyebrows were furrowed in guilt.

"I'm sorry for Yuffie's impoliteness, Cloud. She grew up without a mother so no one teaches her correct manners."

I crossed my arms and let out an arrogant 'hmph'. That was no excuse. I also grew up with no parents but I have good manners!

But then, do I only think that way? What about the people around me? Do they think I have good manners? I think I understand a bit now. I only lived here for a few days yet I've learned so many things. Taking back my attention to the woman behind me, my ears grew hot. What did she think of me?

"Do I…ummm…"

"Yes, Cloud?"

Cold sweat trickled down my neck as I scratch the back of my head in apprehension. The words seemed to be stuck at my throat, but I forced them out. I know they're stupid but, I just wanted her opinion. That won't hurt right?

"D-Do I look bad without…you know…w-withou—"

"That's ok, Cloud." Hearing her answer I slowly turned back and froze when she had on _that_ smile. "You're fine, just the way you are."

Feeling the rush of blood in my face again, I ran towards the shed, but then thinking about the things that are crawling within that shed, I side-stepped towards the backdoor of the kitchen.

_Damn you, Aerith…_

.-+-.

_Cloud, control yourself…_

I kept those thoughts to myself as I watch the man's grip on the pepper bottle shake and tighten. We were having dinner and at the start of the meal Yuffie and Cloud started to argue about trivial things. Of course, I have to pardon Yuffie because she was still a child but Cloud; oh he is in a different level alright. Now they're fighting over what spice the little girl had asked to hand over.

"I told you _salt_!" Yuffie argued.

"You clearly said _pepper_," Cloud retorted calmly but with a hint of irritation.

"Salt!"

"Pepper."

"Have some common _sense_, Cloud." Yuffie hissed with her nose upturned. "Would you sprinkle pepper on your soup?"

Cloud and I exchanged glances at Yuffie's statement. Actually, it was natural to shake pepper in a broth to make it spicier. On the other hand, salt wasn't needed for I made the dish as perfect as it could be. I breathed hard and realized Yuffie _loves_ salty things.

"I would if I really had common sense," Cloud answered back, his nostrils were flaring.

After glaring at each other for a few seconds, Yuffie turned to me first.

"Aerith, I said _salt_ right?"

My gaze traveled from the girl to Cloud. The latter was squinting his eyes at me rather seriously. _Oh boy._ I sighed in defeat, took both salt and pepper bottles, and laid them in front of Yuffie.

"Satisfied?" I asked both of them.

Yuffie gave me a toothy grin and continued to eat, as did Cloud. The dinner went on peacefully, but the ceasefire was only brief when Yuffie deafened herself from the blonde's order to wash the kitchenware. I already volunteered myself but Cloud didn't want to hear any of it.

"I'm tired! Do you have any idea how many days it took me to get here?"

The older man rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically. "Oh, it took you a century."

"What's that?" Yuffie raised her brows and continued, "2 days, Mr. Grumpy-pants. My body is aching all over and a little girl needs her beauty sleep. Goodnight!"

Cloud didn't have a chance to fight back for the quick Yuffie already exited to a vacant room I prepared for her when she came. She's such a naughty sprite but she's all I have. I wouldn't entrust my inn to anybody else, though I wish I had more _options_. While I was contemplating to myself I hadn't noticed the silent blonde looking at me with steely cerulean eyes. At that moment, my heart skipped a beat. The stare he gave me was penetrating my very being like I was found out for doing something grave.

"You knew?" His strict, military gaze never left mine as he spoke. "I arrived 2 days ago and it took her 2 days to get here. You knew I was going to take you away?"

I really didn't have an answer to his question. Maybe I did. The answer was…

"From the moment I saw you, it reminded me of him…of how you were very similar to each other," I smiled gently as I took the empty plates to the sink, a feeling of guilt replacing the warmth I had moments ago. "I knew you'd take me away just like what he was ordered to do."

His heavy footsteps resounded within the kitchen and they stopped at the door. I could feel the coldness emanating from him though we were so far apart. It was unfeeling, the darkness covering him.

"Don't compare me with somebody else. It pisses me off."

And he left.

.-+-.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

The pail used for drawing water from the well seemed to be the likely object for my frustration. I couldn't sleep; I kept thinking about what happened after dinner. The scene kept replaying and replaying in my mind, like an old beat-up record. And every time I remember it, my fury only grew greater and greater. It was the first time I felt so… so… No words could describe what I feel at this moment. Only that I'm angry. For a reason, I don't even know! And that makes me angry even more. What is this feeling?

"I was _like_ him? Don't compare me to a dead person!"

I kicked the pail once more for good measure. Looking at it so badly beaten up doused my anger a bit. The feeling of bloodlust began to fill my body to the brim. I cracked my neck and knuckles, letting the stinging pleasure extend through my fingertips. My hands itched to hold a sword again, to let the blade pierce through something… anything! My breathing became heavy, my pulse racing, my senses heightened. Oh, this feeling. I'd give anything to kill again. And like an answer to my prayer, something rustled from behind. A monster? I grinned deviously as I prepared to strike. I certainly hope so.

Within a heartbeat, I crouched down and pivoted with great agility to the phantom that appeared. My hands were on a tiny knife I always bring along. As I jumped forward I brought the knife up to take down my foe—

"Cloud?"

My eyes narrowed as the white silhouette looked up to reveal a pair of emerald green orbs. But—it's too late! My knife was about to slit her neck when, fortunately, somebody kicked my body from the side. The force of the kick was so strong that I was thrown a few meters away. I couldn't believe it. It was like the foot that kicked me weighed a thousand tons! Somebody that strong existed in this wasteland? I immediately stood up when I landed and stared at the attacker.

"Huh!" Yuffie brushed away the dirt from her pajamas and glared at me with disgust. "You're a hundred years early to touch MY Aerith."

Yuffie? My eyes widened at shock first, and then it turned to disbelief. A brat defeated me? Me, a soldier from the institution? I bit my lip so hard it almost bled.

"Now, explain yourself!" Yuffie half-asked half-shouted with rage in her voice. I couldn't answer her. I was too shaken to speak. And for that silence, Yuffie cracked her knuckles and advanced threateningly, her eyes glowed with a murderous intent. "If you have no reason, then I have no reason not to send you to Hell. Prepare yourself!"

She was about to lunge forward, when a hand stopped her. Aerith took Yuffie by the shoulder, whispered something to her and smiled. I watched dumbly as they exchanged a few words. After flashing me with an I'm-watching-you look, Yuffie retreated to the house. The once heated atmosphere turned peaceful at the passing seconds. Clouds that covered the sky overhead finally dispersed and the moon beams lit our bodies like two candles in the night. I was watching her, and she was watching me. And like always with her, I couldn't find words to speak. Only that… would an apology suffice?

"I…" I started but when I saw her eyes, I looked away. "…sorry."

"It's ok." Her gentle voice was carried by the wind to my ears, and the kind words penetrated my heart. Oh, the guilt…is killing me.

Seconds passed in silence. I had nothing to say, rather, I didn't know what to say. I decided to bask in the darkness of my room; so, without meeting her gaze, I walked past her.

"At first…"

I froze in my steps. Something stopped me from advancing. What it is… I didn't know. The only thing I could do at the moment was stare at her back.

"It bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but looked exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture… I think I must have seen him again in you." She sighed greatly and shook her head. "But you're different. Things are different."

Slowly, she turned towards me and our eyes met.

"Cloud… I'm searching for you. I want to meet you."

I was taken aback. "But I'm right here."

She giggled lightly, her emerald green eyes concealed by her long lashes. "I know, I know… what I means is…" She raised her eyes to me and beamed that was even brighter than the moon beams. "I want to meet…you."


	9. Chapter 9

**-Aerith-**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered goodbyes to every room of my beloved inn. I treasured every nook and cranny of this ancient house because it holds dear memories in my heart. But fear overcame my sadness. I have never gone out for about 20 yards from my home except when I visited Yuffie's parents. The mere thought of leaving my inn to Yuffie brought another strung of tears to my eyes. Not that I don't trust her, well, partly, but a sense of duty to my parents stopped me. I cannot burden others of my responsibility. My thoughts wandered so long that the blonde behind me coughed most noticeably. He woke up very early to prepare for our trip. He helped me do my final errands so that our departure would be quicker. I don't blame him though; he only had 15 days to deliver me to the institution. He never shared the info; I took an accidental peek through his things and saw his mission on a piece of paper.

"Ready to go, Aerith?"

I nodded at the blonde-headed Soldier. He was especially bright today, which may be because he'll be finishing his mission without any hindrances. For my part, the feeling wasn't mutual. I don't know what is ahead of me, but I know one thing. I will find what I seek, after that I'll return home, and even Cloud could not stop me.

"Are there any vehicles that pass through this area?"

I giggled, at which cost me a glare from him. "We'll take Boco with us."

Cloud raised a brow at my statement, but he was apparently interested. We walked over to the barn and the blonde saddled up the big black chocobo. Boco was pretty excited of the prospect of going out on an adventure for he was jumping and nipping around me. When Cloud touched his neck to lift himself up, Boco snapped at his fingers that made the blonde jump back. Then Boco walked in front of me and snorted at Cloud.

"I guess that means 'ladies first' Cloud," I laughed, but my humor was short-lived when I was about to climb up the big chocobo.

While I was giggling off at Cloud's rejection, my foot missed the stirrup iron which ultimately led me to fall down the ground. I closed my eyes as I waited for my back to collide with the cold, hard ground; but, what hit me wasn't rocky at all. It was a strong steady hand that cradled my back gently, like it was afraid I would bruise from the impact. I fluttered my eyelids and saw the colour of the sky in a pair of surprised eyes. Cloud and I locked our gazes for a few seconds before he quickly helped me straighten up and finish saddling up the frenzied chocobo. I could see from behind that his ears and neck were turning red, out of embarrassment maybe? I giggled and stepped forward to try going up Boco again. This time, I was lucky and I sat comfortably at Boco's back.

"I'm coming up," Cloud said, his skin tone returning to normal.

I nodded and the Soldier quickly swung his leg up Boco's back. When we were settled, Yuffie came out of nowhere with a smiling face.

"Take care both of you!" She stated before hitting her chest with her hand, proudly. "Don't worry Aerith I'll take care of everything here." Then she gave a menacing glare to my companion. "You better not trying anything, Mister. I _will_ know and I _will_ hunt you down."

While Cloud grunted, I beamed at her and waved as we took off. My eyes were fixated upon my warm, gentle inn until it disappeared from my sight; then a cold breeze engulfed our bodies which made me cringe towards the only source of warmth I have now. Somehow, Cloud felt the uncertainty I felt that moment for he moved a bit close to me.

"Aren't you afraid at all?"

I stared at him. He was looking forward, the whole world in his eyes. For a minute I saw Zack again… He'd always talk about the great beyond and how he'd take me there; but in his stead, here is this confused blonde that will fulfil the brunette's vow two years ago. I don't know what adventures would face me, what answers this journey would bring me. The sun's rays were starting to warm us as it peeked from the mountains. It seemed to promise us something.

"It's a big world out there..." I closed my eyes, breathed my last of this land that I loved and smiled at him. "...but at least I have you right?"

**-Cloud-**

That… that damn witch has poisoned me!

Beads of sweat trickled down my temples as I awoke into the darkness of the night. When I opened my eyes, all I see was nothing. It took seconds for my eyes to adjust to my new surroundings. My hands blindly felt for something that I could use for illumination; unfortunately, I found none. How and when I got here was a blur. Everything was foreign, hazy. My body could not move, my senses altered.

"Damn her, she must've escaped while I was unconscious—the scheming witch!"

Then, suddenly, I could hear twisting of metal against metal. The doorknob! An assassin! I sat up within milliseconds, but later regretted the action for my head throbbed against my skull like it was about to explode. Her magic was still functioning. I can't… I slumped down beside the bed, my muscles weary and tired.

"Cloud!"

A sweet, gentle voice called my name? Ah… I looked up and saw her staring at me, horrorstruck—hypocrite!

"You… you did this to me…?" It was supposed to be a statement, but why did it came out as a question? Why do I have to question her betrayal? It is apparent. I guess, I trusted her too much; believed that she was not the type of person to do that kind of stuff. I expected… Damn her.

She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes that sparkled even in darkness. But I didn't see any accomplishment in her eyes, rather I saw…concern? Within the pause between heartbeats, she stood next to me, held out her hand and supported me while I staggered to sit on the bed. I felt her eyes scan my whole feature like a hawk, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. It felt like I was wrong, like I did something unforgivable.

"You fainted when we were about to rest. Were in a small village a few miles from Golden Saucer," she explained whilst taking a cloth from a bowl that she brought earlier. She drained the excess water from it and attempted to place it over my head. Fortunately for my reflexes, I slapped the cloth away from my body. Who knows what could happen to me when it touches my skin. When I was about to grin at her, I froze when I saw her expression. Something in her face made me regret what I just did. For the second time, I couldn't bear to stare back at her. I felt guilty…

"Cloud, you have a fever. Let me help you."

With those words, my heart hard pounded against my chest. There was a feeling within me that crushed my chest, which tore me apart. Even so, I felt…light. I felt warm. This new feeling… It doesn't suit me. I lied down on my bed, my body giving way to the sickness, this 'fever' she was talking about. Her pale hands were illuminated by moonlight, and a little later her fingers glowed green like the time when she healed my bruise. She took the cloth again and placed it atop my forehead. It was warm. Her hands found their way on my aching head, soothing me. Then, a sound came out of nowhere. It was gentle, relaxing. It came from her. My eyelids drooped no matter how hard I tried to fight it. At last, I fell asleep in her warmth.

"Let me take care of you, Cloud."


	10. Chapter 10

**-Aerith-**

A strange thing happened this morning.

When sunlight seeped through the blue curtains of the room we were staying inn, I fluttered my eyes and alarmingly sat up straight. I didn't realize that I had dozed off as I watch the blonde Soldier sleeping last night. He had a terrible fever. I didn't know the cause, but it may be when he fell asleep on the porch that other night. I wanted to wake him up but he looked so peaceful that I left him all alone. And so, I took responsibility of his fever.

Last night, I was a bit sad because he thought I was trying to kill him. That only means he doesn't trust me…

I felt weird. I know I shouldn't mull over such a trivial thing for we only knew each other for only a few days. I shouldn't expect him to trust me, because I didn't trust him either. His only objective was to capture and return me, not to make friends. But still, I felt odd… and saddened.

When I sat up, I expected him to be motionless on his bed for it was still 6 in the morning. However, I found no Cloud in the bed. It was empty, creased and _Cloudless_. For the first time since I left the inn, I panicked. Judging by the severity of his illness it would take him 2 days to fully recover. He shouldn't be up because that will only make matters worse. Another thing: it's not so important, but what I didn't perceive was the absence of the upper blanket that Cloud used to wrap his shaking body in. When I did notice, I also realized that it was _draped_ around my shoulders. I could still feel his body's warmth which means he only left a few moments ago. Then, unconsciously, I brought that piece of cloth closer to me and bury myself in its warmth. It had the smell of earth and virility. It reminded me of him.

After a few minutes, of which I was already embarrassed of what I was doing, I changed into new clothes and went down the stairs of the two-storey building. It was a blessing that we found this town before Cloud's body gave up. The people here are nice enough to help me bring Cloud into our room. If I were alone I couldn't handle his big body. Speaking of Cloud, he was standing at the stalls, carefully caressing Boco who appeared to be alert and apprehensive.

"Good morning," I greeted him. He nodded in return, his back still faced to me. When I stood beside him, my heart started to flutter. His presence made me feel giddy, like I was being tickled.

"Are you cold?"

I blushed! I didn't realize I was shaking in excitement of being near him. I felt like a child that was given her first doll. I turned away, hiding my face that was turning red crimson; but I stopped halfway when I heard him cough his lungs out.

"Cloud! Are you ok?"

He looked at me with light blue eyes and nodded. "It's nothing. We'll be leaving now, Aerith. We wasted too much time here."

**-Cloud-**

"What do you mean we can't leave yet?"

I began to get irritated. I woke up early to compensate for the time we stayed in the inn but here she was nagging about my condition. I wasn't complaining, I knew I could go on.

"What do you feel Cloud? Are you sure you are good to go?"

How stupid. Of course I can! But what my lips said wasn't what I had in mind.

"I still feel light-headed," after I realized what I just stated I began to saddle up the black chocobo without looking at her. I know that if I did, there would be that feeling at the back of my head again that will agree to whatever she might suggest and I'm preventing that to happen thus my evasion. "I-I mean, of course. Time is of the essence. Pack up your things and the earlier we set off the more land we could cover."

When I was about to strap up the King Chocobo, he nipped violently at me, nuzzled with Aerith before opening his wings and hovering effortlessly above us. As I watch him rise into the sky my eyes widened.

"What the…!" I turned towards the beaming girl beside me, my mind still in shock. "H-He could fly?" I croaked.

"Black chocobos are special yet rare ones. They're the only ones that could fly amongst all the chocobos," she explained, grinning at my ignorance.

I stared dumbly at Boco and was about to haul him down when he squawked loudly and flew towards the way we came from. He was escaping! Aerith could've noticed my anxiety for she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"He needs to go home because he knows the other chocobos need him. After all, he is their leader," she giggled and continued. "From here on out we need to find our own rides. Its either we hitch-hike or rent a vehicle."

"But before that…" We both looked back at the sound of a voice of a male that seemed to be the innkeeper. "Why don't you stay for the autumn festival?"

"We are in a hurry, sir. We shall depart this very minute," I muttered politely, trying to emphasize the urgency of our departure.

The man frowned dejectedly but then smiled freely. "Then the price for your overnight stay is 150 gil."

I froze and looked at Aerith. She was also staring at me with a blank, _money-less_ expression.

Oh shit.

**-Aerith-**

Cloud and I spent the day working in the inn as payment for our lodging. I was in charge of the cashier while Cloud was stuck with Mr. Henrick—the innkeeper, on putting up decorations and repairing broken furnitures. It was tiresome but it was fun watching Cloud listening intently to Mr. Henrick like a little child obeying his own father. I found out a little later that Mr. Henrick's wife had already passed away because of an unknown illness, and his only son left for the capital for reasons he didn't tell his parents about. When I first saw Mr. Henrick, his grey eyes exuded sadness and loss but now that he was working with Cloud…

"I see my own son in him," he said with a gentle smile. "They're so much alike."

I was about to ask his son's name but a swarm of people began to trickle in and I began to work. The hours had already passed without me knowing it. Voices and faces of different kinds began to fill the room and chatter their way with strangers that they had only met for the first time. I looked at the clock and gasped after I realized it was already 5:30pm. I was also assigned to help in the kitchen. I hurried at the back of the room with the regular cook and helped with the food that will be served. After one hour, we—Mr. Henrick, Cloud, and I—sat at the small kitchen table and talked about tonight's events.

"Why don't you two go outside and enjoy yourselves? You'd be leaving early in the morning right?" Mr. Henrick said, winking at me.

Cloud finished the last of his wine and shook his head, "Yes, and we must rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"You're such a killjoy, Cloud!" I muttered before standing up and placing my hands on my hips. "I don't know about you but I'll be having some fun… see ya!"

I left Cloud gaping at me. Then I heard Mr. Henrick chuckling and saying, "Thar she blows!"


	11. Chapter 11

-**Cloud**-

Damn this place! I've spent minutes shoving past crowds of drunk, deranged men that have nothing else to do than swig buckets of booze and cavort with unsuspecting women. Some of them called my attention and asked me to sit down and drink with them. I ignored their idiotic banters. I refused; but one, in particular, had the _guts_ to place his grubby little fingers on my shoulder. The unfortunate gentleman was thrown into the air within seconds after he touched the cloth of my shirt. The said gentleman, after recovering from his downfall, tried to incite for another round but after I shot him a murderous glare he backed down. It's a good thing I wasn't in the mood for killing…which was _strange_. What the hell was happening to me? At that circumstance I would've accepted the challenge and fight to the death. But, something was stopping me… Something from the back of my head was whispering words I couldn't decipher with my current vocabulary which consisted only of death, murder, killing and the like. Have I gone insane?

"Cloud…"

Oh, that's right. Somebody _did_ stop me…literally. I looked down and gazed at her emerald green eyes. Colours that surrounded us were playing on the surface of her eyes but it never took away its natural colour. It was like a rainbow mirrored on a kaleidoscope. I never thought I'd have these thoughts about it. She's somebody who widened my world, my thoughts. Awakening things in me I couldn't understand. Things I couldn't believe were there.

"You ok?" She looked into my eyes, trying to see if something was in there. But I wasn't that crazy yet. Before I knew it, the lid that began to open in my heart was shut tightly again…by me.

"Let's go back," I said with firmness. I must remain constant. I shouldn't think about inconsequential things. My mission is still ongoing, my rank at stake. I've gone too far to fool around with this senseless witch.

She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and pouting lips. That impression on her face was irritating; it made me want to shut her up and return her to the inn. However, on the other hand, that look almost made me reach out and do whatever she wants just to see it go away and change it into a smile, a laugh perhaps. But just as I was about to weigh those options she took my hand and beamed brightly. That was the exact moment when the speakers that scattered across town played a song. And damn…it was addicting.

_I can't understand what's inside my heart_

_Every time we hold hands_

_Praying that we'd always be together_

_Wishing that in every hour I'm with you_

_In everything that I do_

_You're the only one in my mind, love_

_I hope we won't get separated_

_No matter what happens_

_You're the only one I love_

_You're the only one I want_

_To be with you forever_

_Only you, my love_

_And I won't ask for more_

-**Aerith**-

Holding his big hands, it's as if I was holding Zack's hands all over again. Nostalgia washed over me as I saw Zack instead of Cloud…and I felt guilty. I already admitted and accepted that he'd never come back to me. First love _does_ have a big impact in a person's life. He was the first one I loved and I thought I'd never love another man again after him. His shadow is everywhere. But I really need to forget him. Besides, everyone graduates from something right?

_I don't want the sad events to repeat_

_I don't want to remember the past_

_Every time you're gone_

_It's like a heavy punishment_

Cloud didn't argue when we visited almost every stall of the festival. He even played a few games and won a prize for me! There we were on a shooting game. It was his idea. His eyes basically lit up when he saw a gun, though he was a little disappointed when he realized it was a fake. I encouraged him to give it a try, and he did. I was doubtful of his skills at first because he never held a gun when he was with me, but when he toppled every toy soldier at the farthest distance I grew somewhat afraid of him. He was a sharpshooter. Not to mention his sword skills. He could be an expert assassin, a ruthless murderer. However those thoughts of him, the feeling I had of fear… all of those disappeared when I saw the proud look on his face when he brought down all the targets. He was smiling, laughing like I've never seen him before. It made me consider him a little child who was just beginning to have fun and be praised. He was handsomest when he smiles.

Another song played through the speakers, and I think it was speaking out for him.

_This night is blessing the day that we met  
The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling  
I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray  
For these happy days to always continue_

"There is no way in hell you'll see me in that thing. I swear to Gaia, if you ever pla—"

"Too late!" I laughed as I placed Cloud's prize—a chocobo hat—on his head. I backed a few feet away from him to take a good look when I accidentally bumped into a person. I turned back to apologize but my throat was caught between metal-like fingers! I was raised into the air, my feet dangling a few inches above the ground. Unconsciously, tears ran down my face as I looked down to see what had gone wrong. What had I done to be hurt so badly? Before I could even blink, the man who had choked me was hurled a few meters away from where I was. I fell hard on the ground as soon as his fingers left my neck. I could still feel the pain radiating from my throat.

"I'll kill you…"

My eyes widened at those words and I gasped when I saw Cloud trudging dangerously towards the man. I quickly stood up and blocked the blonde from getting any closer from the already injured man. I had this grave feeling that something bad was going to happen. When I looked up to stare at his eyes, I froze. The Cloud that I was with earlier was gone. He was replaced by a stranger I didn't know. This stranger had a dark face and bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, everything around us grew cold; it was only him and me. He was like a raging storm, darkness, and death materialized. I was afraid of this Cloud.

"Damn you bastard, I'm gonna kill you… all the likes of you…"

"Stop it, Cloud!" He looked at me, his face blank.

He took another step forward; I placed my hands on his chest. Milliseconds after I did that I was thrown aside, blood and bruises covered my arms. I watched as men who tried to stop him were also flung and clobbered. I was scared; I didn't know what to do against this man I didn't know. Where was Cloud? Where were his smiles? Had it been an illusion? Is the Cloud I knew different from the Cloud standing in front of me now? I don't want to lose him. His fragility, his gentleness… I want to know more. I want to be with him more. I want to take care of him.

Summoning my strength, I shouted his name at the top of my lungs. After that, I fainted.

Hey, Cloud. If you weren't a Soldier and I'm not a Healer… could we have been friends?

* * *

Ikaw Lamang – Silent Sanctuary

Believe – Super Junior


	12. Chapter 12

-**Cloud**-

I lost it. When I saw her pained face, everything blacked out. Burning rage consumed every fibre of my being and the only way I know how to compensate it is to kill somebody. An outlet for anger. Is this what they say when you've lost control? Is this how it felt? My superiors once said, when you lose control in a battle you are already defeated. Had I failed? I have spent years in training to never lose to any emotion. Were those years of intense, back-breaking training ended in naught? I have no answers to those questions, but one thing is certain. I will not lose control again. I looked at her and promised myself, I'll _never_ lose myself again.

"CLOUD!"

A voice entered the darkness. It was sweet, innocent. Like a dark room illuminated with light, my vision returned to me. I was back in reality. There was the person who gave me a stupid 'chocobo' hat. He was lying on the rocky pavement with blood oozing from his head. Others like him were trying to crawl further away from me; their eyes had a glint of fear and revenge, a look none too foreign when I ravaged my hometown. Usually I exchanged it with a smile, but this time… I was…

I looked at my bloody hands and at the bewildered faces of the townsfolk. Then I knew that what I felt now wasn't different from them. I was frightened… of myself. I was afraid. I needed something. I want it so desperately I'd die if I don't have it. I needed her smile. I needed to know everything was a dream, that I didn't do anything wrong, that it wasn't me who did this. When I found her at last, my heart pumped so fast I thought it'd explode in my chest.

_Aerith…_

Her body was immobile, unconscious at a distance not too far from me. She wasn't moving. Everything grew dark again; it was only her and me. The music died, the lights flickered, and everybody went away…it was only her that I see. Slowly, I stepped towards her, my feet felt like it was being swallowed up by cement.

She was lying on the hard ground.

_It must have been rough._

Red liquid trickled from her bruises.

_It must have been painful._

I bent down, my face unseen, my arms carefully cradling her in between. She grimaced lightly in pain, and then her lids slightly opened to look at me. I gazed at her, and for a moment our eyes locked. I didn't know what she saw then for she graced me with a smile before falling into a deep sleep. Her every breath, each her heartbeat… I never knew, after what I've done… I began to treasure these little things.

_In this cold world, I lived without anything of special value  
I couldn't help but cry when I walked the dark streets_

_I've been waiting for you for a long time  
For someone who's just like me_

-**Aerith**-

Everything in me was crying out in pain when I moved my arms. I fluttered my eyes into the darkness, and slowly I sat up. What had happened? How did I get here? The very last thing I remember was a pair of gleaming sapphire blue orbs. My eyes roamed the expanse of the room that we rented. A cold draft came in from the open windows, making me rub my skin for warmth. I stopped when I felt that something was patched all over my forearms. I looked down and my eyes stung when I saw neatly made bandages covering my wounds. That's right. Cloud did this. When he carried me upstairs, he took care of me. I was slightly conscious until he was done…and I slept.

Where was he?

Then, a melody came out of nowhere. Well, it came out from outside the window. I walked over to investigate and surely I saw the blonde sitting on the rooftop with his eyes on the stars. He was strumming a little wooden guitar…

I recognized this tune. Absentmindedly, I leaned forward and sang with him.

_You consoled me in my loneliness_

_You never grew tired of listening to my song_

_When the night grows colder I have your embrace_

_The warmth of your love consumes me_

_And because of you my feelings have awakened_

_I learned to dream within the darkness_

_I faced sufferings, I loved life_

_I could reach the sky when I'm with you_

He stopped momentarily and gazed off to the distance. Had he heard me? I guess not, for when I sat next to him, his eyes never left the darkness. He was deep in his thoughts, so deep in fact that his usual fast reflexes had stopped working. I wasn't used to seeing him like this, I mean, _really_ silent and pensive like this. Feeling lucky, I took a gil from my pocket and showed it to him, grinning.

"A gil for your thoughts?"

That did the trick for he slowly averted his gaze from the infinite void and onto my open palm. Seconds passed, and then…a miracle happened. He _laughed_! At that moment, time froze for the two of us. I mentally took a picture of him in my mind and stored it within the depths of my heart. This was the first time I heard him laugh, and it left me a warm and fuzzy feeling. Is this…?

"Wasn't that supposed to be a metaphor?" He asked suddenly. He stopped chuckling but a smile was still etched in his face.

"I…uhh…hmm…" For the first time in my whole life, I was at a loss for words. Blood was rushing in my cheeks and in my head, making me unable to speak. The only remedy for that is a swift change of subject. "I-I didn't know you…umm...played the guitar."

"That, among other things," he stated before turning to face me with a serious look. Tonight, the moon's light that was reflected in his eyes glistened like moonbeams playing on the surface of an ocean's deep waters. Enchantingly mysterious yet dark and brooding…like it was hiding something. "Aerith…"

He hesitated. He couldn't look directly into my eyes. He wanted to say something, I know. So I carefully placed my hands on his and gave it a little squeeze.

_Its ok, Cloud. You can tell me anything. Anything…_ But those words never came out of my lips cos' he already understood. We were connected…somehow.

"Aerith… I—"

"Aerith, Cloud!" Mr. Henrick burst into our door with voices of angry men bellowing from downstairs. "Ya gotta run!"

* * *

Endless Moment – Super Junior

Dinamayan – 6cyclemind


	13. Chapter 13

-Cloud-

_Here, alone_

_Here, I stand_

_Here, I am judged_

_Here, my nightmares become real_

Cold sweat trickled down my neck as the noise from below grew stronger. Different emotions had washed over me at that moment. I was anxious, enthused, thrilled by the scent of bloodshed that was coming; but, fear rose above all. I wasn't afraid of dying. The first dictum we, Soldiers, always remember is: fearing Death is a coward's doing. We were trained to face Death many times and conquer it. This time, I…

I stole a glance at her and my eyes widened at what I saw. She was calm and collected, like she had been in this predicament countless times. She wasn't afraid of death, and that makes me a coward. But there was something in her eyes that bothered me. What had escaped there, I may never know.

"Go! There's a truck waiting for you outside!" Henrick commanded while pushing the door, which was barraged by an angry mob, shut. Buckets of sweat had already dampened his shirt. "I'll hold them off! Go!"

"I can fight!" I announced as I stepped forward. If there was something I was good at, it was to fight…till I die. Even though I so boldly said that, my feet were rooted in the ground and my knees trembled. I had to clamp my prided hands that killed countless people to prevent them from shaking. What if I lose control again?

"Damn it Cloud!"

When I heard that from Henrick, I froze. Something from within me ached. This feeling was for this man who was standing in front of me, trying his best to protect strangers he didn't even know. Why?

"There are much more important things you could do! For now, let me have the spotlight," after he said that, he smirked and continued, "Go! Protect Aerith!"

Aerith? I turned around and I caught her looking at me with sad eyes. I approached her and looked back at Henrick who had his thumb up for me.

What is this? Why do I feel this way with a person I just met? I had hurt people he lived with for years, but why did he shelter me? Why did he give me a second chance?

_One possibility can lead to a thousand occurrences. Take that challenge. Immerse yourself with the world._

I nodded at him and faced the green-eyed girl. I looked at her and then, I didn't know what to do! How should I…? Looking at her bruises made me think how painful it would be if I merely touched them. How could I—

Then, without announcement, without words… Aerith encircled her arms about my neck and stepped closer. My eyes widened, my heartbeat quickened… I—I breathed hard, crouched, and slipped my hands under her legs. Her heart was beating slow, rhythmic. It made mine go slow and steady like hers, then my fears dissipated instantly. Why?

I knew the answer. For now, I'm keeping it to myself.

_You appeared like an answer to my nightmares_

_That tiny light that began to glow brightly_

_Fragile, like a thread that connects me to reality_

_When darkness sits in, I see you_

I advanced towards the edge of the rooftop, my feet sitting dangerously on the gutter. For a moment, I turned to the man who took care of us. There was this word that I despised. Right now, that word is at the end of my tongue. I looked at his weary yet content face and suddenly my lips formed a small smile.

"Ittekimasu."

He smiled back and replied, "Ittarashai."

_I trudge from nowhere going nowhere_

_My life had no meaning, no song_

_But, here with you, I found something_

_And I'm taking this chance with you_

Rain began to pour heavily and thunder filled the skies. Aerith moved closer and her embrace tightened. Who knew? She does have certain fears. I grinned at my new discovery and looked forward. Here is my chance. I stood from where I stand; ready to leap into uncertain grounds. I'll take this chance, and I'll follow it wherever it may lead me.

"Let's go, Cloud."

Then, we jumped.

Ittekimasu – I'm going.

Ittarashai – Be careful.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Aerith-**

The room that we stayed in was three-storeys high from the ground. If it were only Cloud he would've easily leapt from the roof and landed, unscathed. When we jumped and gravity pulled on us, his body fell flat into the muddy ground. I tried to loosen my grip on him to help him stand up, but he slowly grabbed at the nearest possible grass for support as he muttered, "Don't let go, Aerith. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Panting and bloody, he stood up and returned his strong yet steady grip on my legs. He half-walked half-ran, stumbled, and ran again until he saw a truck that was driving towards us. I wouldn't have seen it because of the rain, but how could he…?

The truck swerved when it saw us coming towards it and I saw a familiar man who waved at us to leap in. With his remaining strength, Cloud jumped from the mud-spattered ground and into the back of the moving truck. I clenched my teeth as I was thrown aside, for the sting that I felt doubled. But, I didn't even think about my pain. I knelt from where I landed and quickly crawled towards a window that showed the outside world.

"I want to see him. I want to see if he's ok!"

Before I could even take a glimpse of Mr. Henrick and the inn, Cloud grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He slowly buried my face in his shoulder, his free hand holding the small of my back, locking me in his embrace.

I froze, my breath caught at the moment. "C-Cloud…?"

Then, I felt his warm breath on my neck, in my hair. He, too, buried his face in my shoulder. I could feel him shudder. With cold? With fear? I couldn't tell…

"Don't look back," he whispered so softly that I obeyed him. "Close your eyes, Aerith."

What he saw at the last moment, I didn't know. The rain had drowned all the noise and shouting. All I could hear was our rhythmic breathing. Only that and nothing more.

**-Fred-**

It had been four hours since we left that small town, Serene Hills. You couldn't call it that anymore after what happened last night. I never thought everything would end up that way. Henrick told me to pick up these two young'ins when I drive by North Corel. Never thought Aerith's friend was a troublemaker. He was a delinquent, I thought, when I first saw him. Never trusted his eyes. They were bloodshot, as if he had killed thousands in his lifetime.

I turned back to check up on the two young'ins through a small window that connected the driver's seat to the back of the truck. The brown-haired girl was sleeping, her head cushioned by the pillow I always bring with me during the long rides, while…

The blonde was still up, eh? Heh, he hadn't slept a wink since we drove from Serene Hills. He's always watching over Aerith with those eyes. It's creeping the geezers out of me! Then, suddenly, as if he felt my eyes goring at him, he turned his solemn face towards my direction.

"T-Thank yo—

"Save it, kid." I immediately said. There was no need for words of gratitude. "If it weren't for Aerith healin' my little Bessy, I wouldn't have saved your sorry ass."

He was silent.

"To tell you the truth, I don't like you. You're bad news, kid." Seconds after I said that, my truck shook! "What the hell!"

I quickly stepped on the brakes and stared right through the truck windows that were blurred by the pouring rain. What was that? An earthquake? Lightning, thunder, and… a growling noise? Shit, this is bad! I knew this area was infamous for monster assaults but not once was I attacked. Had I miscalculated? Despite the cold, sweat was running down my neck. I looked for my gun—damn it where did I put that damn thing? Right! The back! I turned to the blonde. Surprisingly, he had felt danger for he was staring straight at me with his blazing blue eyes.

"The gun, kid! Find it and give it to me!"

After the blonde found it, I straightened my cap and opened the door. When I stepped my foot outside, I was suddenly thrown to the ground by…! I looked up and a huge phantom overshadowed me. This is…

Before I could think, before I could even blink, the monster clawed, pummelled, and bit althroughout my body! The salty rain brought even more pain when it seeped into my wounds. I was dying…

"FRED!"

My name was ringing in my ears. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was facing death… Memories suddenly rushed through my eyes like I was watching a movie. From my childhood, my first kiss, my wife, my children…a blonde man. Wait, that is no memory of mine! The kid took my gun and was shooting the monster with it!

"Mr. Fred, let me heal your wounds," an angelic voice whispered from behind. I turned back and Aerith came into view. She helped me walk to the safety of an age-old tree and started to cure my bruises and heavy cuts.

Even though her concentration was on me, her eyes were on the blonde that was fighting the monster. The rain grew even worse as they fought. The monster had a leathery skin that was so hard to penetrate. I knew that! I memorized every monster that wanders the area. Wait… it's a Stone Lizard! Eyes widening, I screamed to the top of my lungs!

"Kid! Aim for its throat! That's its weak spot!"

The blonde stared at me when I shouted, giving the monster an opportunity to lunge at him! They both fell down, the slimy monster on top of the blonde. We were frozen momentarily as we watch the monster's throat move as if it were swallowing something.

"CLOUD!" Aerith shouted as she attempted to run towards the man, but I stopped her. She dropped to her knees and wept.

"Is he dead? He tried to save me… Me, an old man…" I shook my head. "Foolish little wannabe hero."

"I'm not dead…not yet. I have something only _I_ can do. I can't die…yet."

I looked up and I saw him appear from the monster's belly. The clouds began to disappear and the sun's rays enveloped his body that was filled with blood and wounds.

"Cloud…" Aerith muttered unbelievingly as she looked at him with glowing eyes. Does she…? With a bloody grin, he collapsed to the ground. "Cloud!"

Oh, he's still breathing alright, the wannabe hero. Now, he didn't seem to be a delinquent to me. I stood from where I sat, watching them from a distance. With Aerith standing by his side, I think it's gonna be all right.

Heh, he still has a long way to go. Could he take it?

* * *

Was that an intense chapter, my beloved readers? I'm trying different approaches so suggestions are very much welcome~ Saa, on to the next chapter! You'll love this one! Many interesting twists and foolishness awaits you~


	15. Chapter 15

**-Cloud-**

"Take care of her alright? She may seem like a toughie but she's still a girl."

Those words were the last I ever heard from Fred when we parted from the gates of North Corel. He was heading west to Gaia knows were. I looked at Aerith playing with some children by an old run-down tent and sighed. From here on out, everything will change. With a made-up mind, I approached a nearby town folk and asked around.

"Where could you buy a map?"

The burly man looked at me queerly and replied, "I know somebody selling maps by the lift to Golden Saucer. Gotta hurry though, he closes by 5 o'clock."

I nodded at him and went back to the brown-haired girl. When I approached, the kids suddenly hid behind Aerith's back. I'm already used to that though, people fearing me. The green-eyed girl smiled, side-stepped, and pushed them towards me. My eyes widened, a feeling of warmth accumulated in my face.

"Children, this is Cloud! Say hello," she happily introduced.

"H-Hello…"

"Ummm…hey, mister Cloud."

Then, one brown-haired little girl in particular ran up to me and hugged my knees! I was so surprised by her action that I froze at the spot.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud! I'm Marlene!" She introduced through a toothy grin. "Will you be my bodyguard too?"

I looked up at Aerith, who was looking _innocently_ at the vast horizon. I grinned inwardly and crouched down to the little girl's level. With a slightly nervous hand, I shook her tiny head and let a smile leak through my lips.

"You'll have your own bodyguard someday, kid." I said while looking directly through her brpwn eyes. She reminds me of somebody, and that certain somebody is looking at me right now. I stooped at Marlene's ear and whispered, "Somebody owns me now. Let's keep that a secret between us, ok?"

But, is _this_ ok? I'm slowly softening, giving in to her magic.

"Let's go," I motioned to Aerith who was being nuzzled by the snotty brats.

She nodded her head and said goodbyes, kissing each their teary faces. We then walked a few meters towards a platform that holds the lift towards the vibrant city of Golden Saucer. When I saw the store that the muscle man talked about I quickly approached it and purchased a World Map.

For what purpose?

Were running away. I have made up my mind in taking Aerith somewhere safe, somewhere the institution could never find her. That is my decision.

Why?

That's.. because I…

"Hey, Cloud, let's go visit the Golden Saucer…" Aerith muttered as she gazed dreamily at the floating city.

I stared at her and replied, "No."

"Oh, please? It'll just take a second!" She pleaded more.

"No."

Now, where were we? Ah, Junon. That might be a good place, but the military visits there often. I know, I had been there. Gongaga? It housed a broken factory of the institution; maybe we could… damn it! I don't care wherever we'll end up! As long as were out of sight, everything will be ok. As long as I'm with her, she'll be safe. We'll find a secure place sooner or later. Even if it'll take us years, I'll find a way.

"Aerith, let's get going. It's getting dark and—!"

My eyes widened when I saw her grinning face behind the window of a lift that was moving upward. She even waved at me!

"AERITH!"

Damn it! Why did she? Shit! I quickly entered another lift that was also going towards Golden Saucer, but it'll take minutes to get there! What the hell entered her cuckoo brain this time?

After 15 minutes or so, the lift that I got in arrived at the 'arrivals' platform of Golden Saucer. There was this teenage girl, who was giving entrance tickets, that bribed me a 150 gil for the entrance and a private tour. I annoyingly gave her 200 gil to leave me alone. My steps quickened when I felt the evening setting in. In no time, I was shoving through crowds of people that were enjoying the festive-like activities that swarmed Golden Saucer. Then, out of the blue, I saw long brown hair being held by a pink ribbon that was bouncing up and down. It had to be Aerith!

"Aerith!"

The woman looked around, and indeed it was Aerith! She looked at me with dreaded eyes and started to run! What the hell is up with her?

"Aerith! What are you doing?" I shouted. I was beginning to get irritated. First, she left me all alone in the platform and now, she was running away from me? Does she hate me that much?

She turned back slightly and replied, "Jerk off!"

I stopped at my tracks._ Jerk off?_ T-That couldn't be Aerith. She would never… My anger was at its boiling point. Jerk off? JERK OFF? With all my might, I ran after her. I forcefully shoved all that was in my way. Men, women, men that pretended to be women, machines, kiosks… everything! I'll destroy everything till I catch up to her.

I ran, and ran until her hand was inches from mine.

_Damn it! If I catch you, I'll—_

Then, the lights that surrounded the kaleidoscopic city went out and a firework shot up through the night sky and bloomed into every colour that God possibly made.

I also felt her fingers melting into mine.

"I won't let you go."


	16. Chapter 16

**-Aerith-**

No, no, NO! Is that the _only_ word he knows?

I looked back at the city of lights, Golden Saucer, and sighed heavily. Now that I've gone out for an adventure of a lifetime, _he _stops me. I understand him, though. I know he has a mission to finish but, can't he waste a _little _time to have fun? I mean, look at him! The wounds that he got during the fight with Stone Lizard had not fully closed yet. Drops of blood still escapes through the gauze that I wrapped around his injuries. I never got the chance to heal it completely because of physical and mental exhaustion. Everything happened so fast! Right now, he looked so beaten up.

Despite his physical appearance, something in his eyes became apparent; something like a long lost spark. And being myself, I just _have_ to take advantage of the situation.

I went to Golden Saucer by myself! That'll get him going!

_He must be frantic by now_, I thought as I giggled.

When the lift had arrived at the 'arrivals' platform I quickly jumped out and marvelled at all the lights that surrounded me. As expected of the golden city! I approached the entrance and was given a free ticket from a strange man dressed from head to foot in black. He also had this queer expression, like a soldier. Maybe the security was strict. I didn't know then…

Everything was new, everything was strange! People wore different colourful and imaginative costumes like they all came out of a wonderful dream.

"Come one, come all! Take a sample of our new merchandise: Zinggerz with a surprise!" Two little red-headed boys shouted from the centre of the station square.

I gazed at them and admired their passion. They're young yet they are already making a living out of their own strength. I beamed at them when they looked my way. If only people were a little more like them, the world might become a better place.

"Sister, wanna try one?" The blue-eyed twin said, enthusiastically. The other twin—who had green eyes—nodded and continued, "It's free!"

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that they had approached me and was tugging at my skirt! Oh, just look at their beautiful big eyes staring at me wide-eyed. I couldn't say no! I nodded at them and picked out a candy with enclosed in a sparkling blue wrapper. It reminded me of Cloud. While thinking about him, I absentmindedly popped it into my mouth.

"Umm, can we have the wrapper please?" The twins simultaneously asked.

"Alright, you f*ckers." I was still smiling but when what I have said finally registered I grabbed my mouth with horror. I was going to say 'angels'!

They winked each other and grinned, "It worked!"

"What the f*ck is happening to me? Holy sh*t!"

"It's Badmouth Burberry," they announced as they held the wrapper in front of my eyes to see. "Were experimenting different kinds of stuff! This one, as you have noticed, makes you speak bad words. Don't worry, sister, it'll wear off for about 30 minutes…or not at all!"

My eyes widened at the last words that they had stated. This will not disappear…at all? This is not happening to me! When I was about to ask them for an antidote, they had ran off with their goods.

"Thanks and bye!"

_Mother in heaven…what should I do?_

Suddenly, the crowd began to get intense. I was walking with them for they were moving in one direction. Its ok, I tell myself. As long as I shut my mouth everything will be all right.

"Aerith!"

No…that voice. Could it be? I turned around and I quickly spotted him in the midst of the huge crowd. He was looking directly at me with worry furrowing his brow. No! I couldn't face him like this… I couldn't! I picked up my pink dress and started to fasten my pace.

_5 minutes… give me 5 more minutes, Cloud._

"Aerith! What are you doing?" His voice began to grow more loudly, more demanding. I couldn't ignore him forever…

I breathed hard and turned to the side with eyes closed. "Jerk off!"

After I said that, I ran. I didn't care where I'd end up, I didn't care who I'd hit as I go. I don't know what his face looked like when I said those words, but I knew it wasn't something pleasant. I did something wrong. I never badmouthed anybody nor was I planning to… especially not to him.

Cloud… I want to say nice things about him, because he really is. He might seem awkward and mean sometimes but, he's so kind to me that I don't care. If only I could tell him those words. If I could have the courage to tell him that… he would be—

My thoughts were interrupted when a sound of a firework went soaring up into the vast blue sky and erupted into a rainbow of colours that seemed to rain down on us. It's like a blessing, a promise…

Seconds after, I felt his warm and steady hand enclosing my frail fingers. I knew it was him… because only _he_ could make me feel this way with a mere touch of the hand.

"I won't let you go."

I nodded, and smiling, I faced him.

"Hey Cloud, let's go on a date!"


	17. Chapter 17

**-Knight-**

Out of all the odd couples I've seen this day, they are the _weirdest_! I mean, look at them! They're completely opposites; Day and Night, Comedy and Tragedy, Beauty and… honestly, I couldn't say Beast.

Oh~ I hope they won't come this way. Who am I talking about? Well, there are dozens of people who visited Event Square today, more than the usual I might add. Out of those that passed they're the most attention grabbing! The girl was _very_ pretty; chestnut brown hair that waved with the wind, sparkling emerald green eyes, a to-die-for smile, and a captivating laugh—a definite head-turner. If it weren't for the man who walked insecurely close to her, dozens of men—including yours truly—could've stolen her already. And it wasn't just any man. Looking at him within a glance, one could tell he was an ex-convict. His sapphire blue eyes screamed murder; his lips were tightly shut; his expression also stiff, wary. He's good-looking, I'll admit. His golden blonde hair gave off a mystifying contrast to his dark façade. Girls go gaga over this type of guys.

I stared at them intently, and for a split-second there… I thought his lips twitched slightly. Oh, damn! If he looked cool with a blunt affect, he was out-of-this-world handsome with a smile! For a moment there, I thought I had turned gay…

I silently cursed under my breath. Why didn't I come out like that? Then, I gathered, when God showered handsomeness unto the earth, I was sleeping like a log… It's unfair! Here I am brooding and there he was, not using his face to good use. If only…

"Congratulations! You're our 100th couple for today. You two will be the leads in tonight's show!"

Oh, Wizard, you didn't!

I slapped my face as my co-star Wizard ran towards the odd couple. Tonight was enchantment night so every single one of the attractions is free. We've posted flyers all over Golden Saucer about a special surprise for the couples who'll visit Event Square. Everybody that passed were normal couples who enjoyed the play, but I've got a grave feeling with those two.

Hope they'd disagree…

The blonde looked at Wizard as if the latter had gone nuts. Like I predicted, he was too much of a badass to participate in this frilly frilly show.

"Not inte—"

But Wizard had _had_ to persuade them.

"Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you," he explained and gave me an approving wink. Oh how I'd love to wipe that grin from his smug face! I've given him thousands of signals not to approach that particular couple… He returned his attention to the couple and added, "Come this way."

"H-Hey!" The blonde stuttered. From the looks of him, he's confused on what to do at the moment.

The brown-headed girl he's with beamed at him and ran onward, stopping half-way to encourage him to follow her. "This sounds like fun. Come on, Cloud. Let's do it!"

Seeing no other escape route, this _Cloud_ gave up and followed her backstage. Grudgingly, I moseyed the same way with a heavy heart.

_I wish this will all go well…_

**-Wizard-**

"There is no way in hell I'd wear those pansy pants," the blonde, Cloud, muttered with firmness.

This man is as hard-headed as a nutmeg in December! The girl that came with him was very cooperative, bless the little angel; but this one…

"Curtains UP!"

My thoughts were focused as the narrator's voice boomed althroughout the old run-down theatre.

"Long, long ago, an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia. Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King Valvados. What will become of her?" He paused momentarily to add drama to the already dramatic stage. "Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!"

"Hey, it's you!" I muttered to the blonde.

He stared at me, like I was crazy, and let out a vexing 'Huh?'

Seeing that Cloud has no plans of walking in front of the stage, I kicked him there! Even though I was afraid of his bloodthirsty eyes, I have no choice. I ignored my fears and just did the dirty deed! Now, he was standing in front of the backdrop that was decked out with paintings of a house, a Debu Chocobo, and "GOLD SAUCER" scrawled in clumsy white letters. Hey, were broke! That, and Dio cuts off the money for renovating Event Square, the corrupt git.

Moving on, Knight danced his way towards the blonde, knelt, and threw his hands up towards the latter like he was in the presence of some medieval champion. "Oh! You must be the legendary hero… Alfred!"

Cloud sort of looks around, still dumbstruck. Knight rolled his eyes, yet still with a professional smile nudged the blonde without taking his eyes off the audience. "Hey, it's your line."

The blonde points his finger at himself. If this was practice and if he didn't look too badass I could've shoved his finger up his ass. Is he that friggin' DUMB? Knight, on the other hand, still had his composure.

"Yeah, you. Ahem!" Knight stood up, starts rolling his head as if in despair and wailed in an overly dramatic sad voice, "Oh! You must be the legendary hero… Alfred! I know in my soul. Please… please save Princess Rosa!"

Knight kneels again and raises his arms in recognition of another cast member. "Now… please talk… to the King!"

* * *

A/N: Ooh~ I think everybody knows where this story leads to… but if anybody has any suggestions don't hesitate to comment in the form of reviews! I'll be waiting for your comments and suggestions! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**-King-**

This is an irrefutable offence to my profession! Gah! I wanted to take the first lift out of here…but where would I go? Me, the great Victor Von Hugh, artiste to the world's most powerful and influential individuals! Ugh… I thought I'd go a long way. Damn my manager! He went off with my millions, leaving me pride-less and penniless.

"Hey King," a voice whispered urgently from behind. "You're up!"

I snorted at the stage director, gathered my prosthetic belly and forced myself to go out to what you can't call a proper theatre stage. Really…can't the finance department make a more appropriate stage for people with my expertise? I sighed at my current predicament and got ready for my role which fit me very well… that being a miserable King.

With this overwhelmingly putrid costume, I twirled towards the blonde, Cloud, who was supposed to play the knight-in-shining-armor. Tsk, I should be in his place. Kneeling in front of him with my arms wide open, I bellowed for all the audience to hear. Even though this is a shameful play my ethics led me to take things seriously.

"Oh…legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa." I stood up and gazed dramatically at a distance. "On the peak of a dangerous mountain…dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados…who's kidnapped Princess Rosa…" Looking back at the blonde, I shook my head with discontent. "But…you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to the one who can help you…"

The blonde dumbly stares around until he spotted the wizard. Yeah, that's right. He really does have a brain, doesn't he?

"I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?"

The crowd, who was really into the play, started to chant in chorus. "EDK's weakness!" One man a few seats away from the stage shouted, "The Princess' measurements!" A roar of laughter followed seconds after.

Cloud shrugged and replied with the most obvious and not to mention polite answer. "The Evil Dragon King's weakness, I guess…"

"Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be…" Wizard made a few fancy waves of his hands and out came puffs of smoke with a few doves and butterflies zooming out! I rolled my eyes as a few children and children-at-hearts gasp and claps. This is not a magic show, darn it!

After the totally unnecessary act, Wizard finally continued with his lines. "Yes, it must be… True love!"

The blonde stared at him with a look that wasn't convinced. Wizard ignored him though, and he even placed an arm all over Cloud! Wizard blinked at the bewildered blonde and explained the rationale. "The power of love… is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King…!"

Still not convinced, Cloud began to search for something. "Don't you have a weapon, maybe a sword that I can use to kill the Evil Dragon King? There must be something here… ah!"

When the blonde was about to take the fake sword Knight was wearing, the narrator cleared his voice and spoke before everything goes out of hand.

"Oh what is going to happen next…!" The narrator held his breath and horrifyingly points at something on the ceiling. "Oh… Legendary hero…look!"

Everyone gasps hugely and somebody even faked a shriek when a giant stuffed dragon swung out of the stage. In its deadly, papier-mâché claws was Aerith—the beautiful brunette that came with the blonde—who was trying really hard to make a frightened face.

"Gaaaah!" The cheaply made dragon bellowed. "I am the Evil Dragon King… Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess… I have been expecting… you!"

Aerith hopelessly threw her hands up toward Cloud with her brows furrowed. Damn, she could make a great actress! Then her lips moved in coherence with her lines.

"Please help me… Legendary Hero!" The brunette stops and looks up at the dragon, cutely. Aww. "Psst. Like that?"

**-Valvados-**

When Aerith looked up at me with those huge green eyes I can't help but control myself from hugging her! She's so damn cute… and I'm a girl for goodness sake! I nodded at her and secretly patted her shoulder for a job well done. Now, what will you do blondie?

"Gaaaah! Here I come, Legendary Hero… Alfred!" I bellowed again. If this continues, my voice would forever be this deep! "I already know… your name!"

With that said, Wizard moved forward and gave a hint to the confused blonde. "And now…Legendary Hero…! Here is what will happen… to your beloved…" He spreads his arms toward Aerith and Cloud. "A kiss! The power of True Love!"

Then, the play seemed to be at a stand-still. Both the players eyes widened in shock at what they had to do. I laughed inwardly as my eyes peered at the blonde who was stuck at his place. The crowd began to whisper excitedly; some shouted 'Kiss her!' When the minutes pressed on, Cloud bravely stepped forward and was stiffly walking in a straight line towards Aerith. Looking at him now made me burst in silent laughter. It seemed like he was fighting an invisible wind just to make it to Aerith's location. When he finally gets to us, they eyed each other for a moment. I knew there was something between them just by looking at them staring at each other. To our utter shock and disappointment, Cloud gets down on one knee, gently took Aerith's hand and kissed it! An uprising of giggles and hoots was heard from the audience as he took his lips from the brunette's hand.

"Cloud… I mean, Alfred…"

When they both stood up, that was my cue to throw a tantrum, and throw a tantrum I shall!

"Arrgaaahhhh! Curses… The power of… love!"

After those final words, I was pulled up by an invisible rope, making way to the joyful celebration of love's victory. But, I was thinking, I shall return!

The King approached the couple and beamed happily. "Oh… look! Love… has triumphed!" He hugs the both of them. "Now let's all return… and celebrate!"

Wizard nodded in accordance. "Yes let's… Yes let's…!"

Everybody, except me, danced off the stage as the narrator finished the play with his finale.

"Oh, how profound the power of love… and so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after."

The lights dimmed and the theatre was filled with applause. After a few minutes, I was still hanging up the ceiling.

"Hey, what about me? Someone help me down!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Dearest readers, I've uploaded the original chapter 8~ I haven't uploaded a new chapter but for the meantime please backtrack and read. Chapter 20 is coming up so please look forward to it!

* * *

**-Barret-**

Hey! This is Barret speakin'. Y'all remember me? Heh, I was Cloud's roommate back at the inn. Never really wanted to tag along with these two because I have a hundred thousand babies waitin' back home; but, I don't really have complete utter confidence in this confused blonde Soldier. So, I stowed away inside Aerith's pink ribbon to keep a watch on things. Strange, how a gargantuan spider like me could hide in Aerith's ribbon. But let's leave the mystery to that. As of the moment, the three of us are walking on a platform overlooking the lights of Golden Saucer. These are the times when I'm glad I was born as a spider. Why? Because the view is so bombastic! Oh shit. I'm ruining the mood. Now, I'll only be narrating the things that are happening in a _suave_ way.

The hundred million stars that were hidden by the thousands of lights of Golden Saucer resurfaced when they walked past the hustle and bustle of the heart of the city. This part of the Saucer wasn't so noisy and polluted; but, there were still melodies that played through the many speakers that were distributed all over the place, and they were playing a soothing song.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

Aerith, who always had a fascination for small things, compliments and watches in awe at the beautiful sights that surrounded her. T'was the first time she had ever seen such wonders. I know, I watched her grow and become what she is now.

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

Then, something caught her eye. On the distal part of the Saucer, a tiny bridge that leads to a small circular platform that seemed to be floating surreally in the sky snagged her attention. Standing on that platform, illuminated by a tall, lone streetlamp was an intricately designed bench made only for two. Her usual gleaming emerald eyes shone even more brightly in excitement. She was about to share this discovery to the blonde man when she saw another couple walking towards that spot. With fierce determination, Aerith immediately took Cloud's hand and she claimed the spot as hers. After a few minutes of panting, she sat on the bench and laughed in celebration of her tiny victory.

"You didn't have to race for this spot," Cloud muttered to her as he pointed to the couple who changed their direction after seeing the madwoman zoom towards the infamous bench. Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde sat beside Aerith and watched the night sky.

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

Aerith, still standing, stared at Cloud for a moment and later shifted her eyes to the heavens that were painted with millions of stars. She stretched her arms and breathed in the luscious fresh air. Then, a strong hand caught hers and pulled her down.

_Standing here it's oh so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Minutes passed without them saying a word. Though, Aerith kept glancing at the Soldier, pursing her lips now and then, as if she wanted to say something but there was something holding her back. Determined, the brunette fully faced him with blazing green eyes.

"Hey, Cloud."

Nonchalant as ever, the blonde turned slightly towards her without taking his eyes off the stars. "Hm?"

"Do you have a dream?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

At that moment, after he swiftly answered Aerith's question without giving a thought to it, I wanted to send this dim-witted blonde to a world of pain! Damn it! The Aerith I see now looked heartbroken. It seemed to her like the question she asked him was stupid, that she was stupid enough not to know the answer. I turned to the blonde to give him a piece of my venom—which is very deadly, mind you—but as I did, I froze. After letting those words slip from his lips, he had this surprised expression. It's almost as if he regretted letting those words escape his tactless mouth. Now, he was the one who kept glancing at Aerith, seeing if she was sad—of course, you bastard! I need to keep my nerves down somehow.

"Touché~"

Then, for the first time of our journey, Cloud and I had the same expression. What the—! Our jaws were hanging in the air, our eyes wide-open. We clearly didn't anticipate this kind of response from her. She had on that same bright smile she always does…she's giggling even! Sighing, I chuckled. This is our Aerith after all. No matter what the circumstances are she never failed to give off that refreshing smile. That's just how she is; a breath of fresh air, an overly optimistic person. But, somehow, I really want to see what's behind that smile and I hope she meets a person who thinks the same. I want somebody to look past through that façade she brings up, to the real Aerith who is crying within.

I turned to Cloud who was visibly startled at her sudden change of mood. Then, he began to play—smooth out his bangs with his fingers. Getting tensed, eh blondie? He was about to open his mouth when Aerith beat him to it.

"I'm sorry for asking a stupid question. Don't mind me—"

"I want to be a general."

Tsk. What a badass dream. But wait…did he just responded? Now, Aerith and I had the same expression! Slowly, his ears and his face turned red. Is it that embarrassing? This blonde is so weird, it creeps me out!

"Thank you, Cloud."

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

"What about you Aerith?" When Aerith glanced at the blonde, he quickly averted his gleaming blue eyes to something else. "I-I mean…your dream. What's your dream?"

Crimson tinted his ears again. I've observed him for a while now and I ain't happy at all! He's been staring at Aerith with goo-goo eyes all this time and swiftly turns away if she catches him. He's like a little boy who's having a crush on her. I won't allow it!

"I…" Aerith thought for a long time, and afterwards she giggled. Cloud watched her laugh at the end of his eyes, not wanting to be captivated by her smile. "I really haven't thought about it. Stupid, right? Everybody has a dream, and yet I…"

I knew she was lying.

Ever since I came out of my egg, Aerith and I were inseparable. I was her constant companion from when she was a child up to the present. I was there when her family, when _he_ left her... I was there.

She had a dream once. It's just that, it died with _them_...

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

Then, unexpected tears started falling from her eyes. She touched her face and looked at the drops of water that glistened on her fingertips. Aerith's eyes widened as the tears incessantly cascaded on her palms. The blonde, too, was startled. He suddenly felt helpless; he didn't know what to do!

"Why? Why…?" Aerith started wiping off her tears but they still came like a long awaited rain. "They're not stopping. No matter how hard I…"

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

"Aerith…"

The brunette turned to the blonde and smiled before continuing to wipe her tears away. "I'm so sorry you had to see this Cloud. I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

A steady hand stopped Aerith from rubbing her eyes. She looked up and saw the brilliant sky in the Soldier's eyes…and she finally let go. The tears fell down ceaselessly and she let them. Her secret frustrations, her hidden anger, her despair, her helplessness… She let them pour, and he was there to catch them.

"Isn't that great?" Aerith stared at him through her misty green eyes as he patted her brown head with a gentle smile. "You get to go find your own dream."

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! I am deeply sorry for not updating for such a long time. _ Anyway, I'll be extending the date scene! The next chapter would be the Gondola Scene so watch out for that. It will be uploaded within the week~ Thank you for reading my stories and don't forget to leave a review! :)

* * *

**-Ticket Lady-**

Ahhh, boredom. I hate my job. Every day of my 28 years in experience I have slaved off from mediocre employment. I tried almost everything! I've waited at Turtle's Paradise, danced the hula at Costa Del Sol; heck, I even mined at Corel! But this... this job might be the worst!

"Two tickets please!"

I turned my gaze to 2 pairs of sparkly eyes that held only each other in them. A happy couple in love~

"100 GP."

They looked at each other and began to fight over who's going to pay for the tickets. Such fun bickering from the happy couple! They looked so happy and full of love that I want to strangle them both. The gentleman won the fight and handed me the amount. I lazily took two tickets from my antique drawer and gave the two tickets to him. Grinning, the guy took the tickets and placed his lover's arm securely around his own. Without even giving me a second look, the couple took off to their date. I wish they'd trip on their way to the gondola.

This is my routine everyday. I send off lovey-dovey couples to the gondola. When I was still new to my job, I thought it was refreshing to see their faces full of love and hope. Now that I've been working here for the last 5 years… I wished nothing but their unhappiness. It's not that I'm bitter or anything. Well, yeah, I'm bitter! There, I said it. I never went on a date. I never had a boyfriend. I wasted my youth in work and things unrelated to love. I was too busy making a living that I forgot romance.

I always wished for a knight-in-shining-armor to sweep me off my feet and take me to his castle. We would have many children and live happily ever after. I never thought of anything else now that I'm beginning to grow older. I'm 28 for heaven's sakes! I'll never find a man that would find me attractive if I'd wait any longer. That's why I've decided to make a move. I gave Knight from Event Square two tickets for the gondola. Although, even if I practically have the tickets in my hand I still have to buy them off Dio—the cheap prick. But, that doesn't matter anymore. I'll have my own date with Knight and it will be the start of my rosy love life!

"Two tickets please!"

I stopped snickering; and for a change of pace, I genuinely smiled at the next customer. Standing outside my booth was a beautiful young lady in her early twenties, 21 maybe. She had the most striking green eyes I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of eyes in my line of work. A red bolero covered her shoulders while a cute pink dress covered the rest of her body. In the dark, the faint lights that the lampposts gave off illuminated her chestnut brown hair. She certainly was a unique girl, and she gave off a warm aura that would make almost anyone her friend. Surprisingly, she was alone so I leaned a little forward to see who might her companion be, but the only thing I saw were a set of chocobo feathers. Wait, that's a head. That's an authentic human head! I have seen so many weird and hilarious hairstyles in my lifetime, but this tops them all! What person in their right mind would even think of copying a chocobo's behind as a hairstyle? I'm actually debating myself between congratulating the guy or sending him off to a mental hospital.

While I silently humored myself, I forgot that they were still waiting for my response. I half-smiled half-frowned behind the glass; I was wearing a face that other people who were looking might think I was some sort of crazy lunatic.

"That's gonna cost you 100 GP total, missy."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. First time in the Saucer, eh? GP stands for Gold Points. It's not real money. They're like tokens that you have to buy with money. Yeah, Gold Saucer will squeeze your wallet dry if you're not careful. Swaying from that info, I raised my eyebrow at the chocobo head. Blonde, blue eyes, a sturdy build. Even though he has this ridiculous hairstyle, he's quite handsome, and strangely enough, the style suits him! If only he'd take away that wary scowl in his face then I could really see how attractive he is.

"Oh, just wait a second please." The brunette breathed and rummaged through her pockets. After a few seconds, she presented me with two ticket vouchers for the gondola. "We only have these though."

My eyes widened and my pupil constricted to pinpoints when I saw the pieces of paper that the girl had in her hands. Those are the same ticket vouchers I gave Knight! That can't be! The girl must've received those from somebody else. There's no way Knight could've given them the special vouchers I gave him for _our_ own date!

"W-Where did you get those?" I asked despite my confidence. I had to know!

The brunette beamed at me and answered, "Knight from Event Square! He gave it to us because the play suddenly went popular after we starred in it. It's so generous of him. I always wanted to go on the gondo—"

"WHAT?! _I_ GAVE _HIM_ THOSE VOUCHERS FOR _OUR_ DATE!"

Ah, I snapped. The brunette held a look of surprise while the blonde quickly jumped in front of her, afraid that I might turn into a dragon and eat the girl alive. I would've if she weren't so darn cute! Damn that Knight! When I'm finished here, I will give him a piece of my foot!

"…We'll just return it then."

My anger was temporarily doused when the blonde spoke up. I took that opportunity to breathe. I usually do this when I get upset. Sometimes, my emotions go out of hand that I momentarily freeze. Breathe in, breathe out. Okay, I've calmed down. I stared at the brunette and the blonde. I may regret the words that I'm about to say after this; but seeing her saddened face, I couldn't bring myself to act as the bad guy.

"Nah. I haven't got the heart to spoil your date for those." I grinned at them. "Besides, your girlfriend seems to really want to go for a ride on the gondola."

I must have hit on the blonde's nerve. Why? Because his face suddenly went beet red! He's now struggling for words like a schoolboy whose crush was found out.

"S-She's not m-my… W-Were not… A-Aerith?"

The girl and I looked at each other… and laughed! The guy looked at the girl with a sullen face before turning his back on us. He is so cute! The girl skipped to him and apologized with a smile.

Watching them now made my heart flutter. It's like watching my favorite romance movie and rooting for an unexpected pair of individuals to end up with each other. They may not realize themselves, but just by looking at them, I already know that there's something between these two that even science couldn't explain. Will they find it out eventually?

The girl returned to me and handed the tickets over. "We can't take this after all. It's your date with Knight, you should spend it with him."

I shook my head and gave her the tickets for the gondola in exchange. "What ever are you talking about, dear customer? To your right is the entrance for the gondola. Give this to the lazy bum standing there and enjoy the sights!"

The brunette stared at me with misty eyes. No, don't cry on me like that. You'll get me teary-eyed too!

"Thank you so much, uh…"

"My name is Beatrix."

The girl smiled at me. "Mine's Aerith, and he," gesturing to her blonde companion, "he's Cloud."

The blonde turned a little to look at me and nod. Still sulking, eh? I giggled like a highschool girl. "Well, off with the both of you! I hear the next gondola coming."

Aerith nodded her head and took Cloud by the hand. After waving me goodbye, the two disappeared in a gondola.

"I'm rooting for you…" I sighed dreamily as I watch their gondola took off to the sky. The heavens were dark and the stars filled the night. I sincerely wish they have a happy ending.

* * *

Meanwhile in Event Square…

Knight suddenly stopped from whatever he's doing and held his clothes closer to his body. "I feel an ominous aura coming from upstairs…" He looked up and saw fireworks lighting up the night sky. "A date on the gondola... I wish I could have one~"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! It's been a long time since I ever upload anything. I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. :) P.S. Before you read this though please backtrack to the previous chapter because I changed it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**-Cloud-**

I felt an icy feeling creeping up my spine as I saw how 'miniscule' our gondola was. It's not that I'm claustrophobic or anything… I would say I preferred one with a _bigger_ cabin.

"Uh…" I turned to the guy who was standing by the platform where people enter the gondola ride. "Do you have a gondola with a wider room?"

The guy looked at me with lazy eyes, wiped the—ugh, disgusting—nasal mucus that started to trickle down his nose and shrugged.

"Dunno, man…" Then, realizing something, he placed his hands on his hips and grinned teasingly. Gaia give me the strength not to throw this man off the building. "What's the matter? Ya afraid of enclosed spaces?"

I clenched my fists and squared my jaw in attempt to control the growing anger that was bubbling within me. I swear if Aerith weren't here, I would've thrown the man down the platform. Afraid? How dare he accuse me of cowardice? Why, I'll fight the monster Bahamut if it were standing in front of me right now! That'll show this pitiful, blue-collare—

"Cloud, let's go!"

Before I could even make my desire into reality, Aerith took my arm and dragged me inside the gondola. Lucky punk. As we went inside, I threw him a murderous look that made him flinch in fear. That's enough to piss his pants off! Satisfied, I took a seat opposite of Aerith and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Suddenly, the gondola made a wheezing sound followed by a couple of obnoxiously loud engine knocks. My heart almost leapt out my throat when the gondola started to move as the engine knocks grew louder.

"Hey!" I stuck out my head on the window of the cabin and looked for the irritating guy that made a smartass comment earlier. When I did found him, he was hacking away at the machine that seemed to be connected to our gondola. "What are you… more importantly, is this thing safe?"

He temporarily stopped beating the machine and saluted while showing me a toothy grin.

"Safe as a baby chocobo on a crib, sir!" He continued to whack the machine until the knocking sound quieted down and the gondola started moving. He grinned at me again and waved like an actor waving at his fans. Damn, what I'd give to smack the guy! "The exit hatch is in the rear of the vehicle. Y'all enjoy the sights of Golden Saucer now~"

"What—wait!"

It was too late to get off the gondola now. We were moving at a fast pace that steadily decelerated as we approached a curve that hugged the statue of Golden Saucer's owner. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I didn't bother to look at the sights. I just want this over and done with. Aerith must've noticed my lack of interest for she placed a gentle finger on my forehead.

"Oh, Cloud. Don't be so tense. Look outside and feel the happiness~"

I sighed heavily as I relaxed a little bit. Might as well _enjoy_, or whatever that word is. I uncrossed my arms and was about to follow Aerith's suggestion, but the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes… was her. And my eyes never left her.

What is radiance?

If someone had asked me a week ago, I would've replied: 'My reflection on the mirror with my chest adorned with golden badges when I am promoted as one of the Generals in the institution'. That was my only goal in life, my only dream. I never aspired for anything other than a position beside personages like Angeal. But, right now, that dream seemed like a distant memory. A memory that was once so vivid that gradually faded and was replaced by something palpable. If I were asked that question presently, I would've answered…

"Cloud?"

I blinked my eyes many times to orient myself to reality. These thought blackouts need to stop! I found her staring at me with curious green eyes. Those eyes. I wanted to look at them forever.

Damn, stop it Strife!

"Are you okay, Cloud?" Aerith asked, leaning closer. "You look so stiff. Are you claustrophobic?"

It was only with that question that I realize I was gripping the handrail. I'm not claustrophobic! I wanted to say that out loud, but then, it would make me look more pathetic than I already am. I took my fingers from the handrail and crossed my arms in front of my chest once more.

"Who's claustrophobic?" I replied, turning my head into the darkness as I felt warmth creeping into my face. Gaia, don't make her see my face now.

Thankfully, Aerith returned her attention to the scenes outside with a giggle. After a few minutes, I stole a glance at her and totally faced her when I saw her not noticing me anymore.

_And I thought I was the only one watching out for her… _I smiled at her form that began to glow in the night. _You are always watching out for me too, aren't you, Aerith?_

I let out another sigh as I watch her ogle at the sights. A cheerful melody started to play from the speakers that hung outside the gondola signalling the blooming of fireworks that begun to adorn the night sky. Aerith's smile grew wider and with innocent laughter, clapped her hands. The lights from outside shone upon her, forming a halo that surrounded her. She was like a saint; a person untainted by the ugliness of the world, a light that would save the world from darkness.

"It bothered me at first… how the two of you were alike." I watched her lips move as she lowered down her head. "The features, the gesture…"

Aerith was biting her lower lip and her fingers played nervously with each other. It's okay, I wanted to say. I wanted to enclose her hands into mine and look into her eyes. You don't have to speak of those things now. Take it easy. We… we'll have all the time in the world. That's why…

"But you're different… Things are different…"

She faced me now; her eyes reflected the spectrum of lights that brightened the sky. Her emerald eyes were like the sea, which I had the scarce luck to see once. But at that one moment, the sight had burned into my mind forever. I was looking at that scene again, only it took form of a girl that I had began to have these feelings for. I was gazing at a whole different person from whence I left that ill-fated inn by the countryside.

"I want to meet you, Cloud."

Her words confused me. I was—am here. I am always here for her. Did she not see that? "But, I'm right here."

"I know, I know. What I mean is…" She leaned closer to me, her fingers reaching for my face. "I want to meet…you."

When she was about to touch my skin, the gondola suddenly went up the trail to a higher course. Aerith was thrown out of balance and landed directly into my arms! She let out a small shriek and hugged me tightly. I looked down at her and saw a blush crept into her face, and saw mine creeping in her eyes as well. We stared each other for a few seconds and laughed at our awkwardness! But, when the laughing died down, she buried her face in my neck and breathed in my scent. I sincerely hope she doesn't find me pungent. After all, we chased each other halfway through Golden Saucer.

"You smell nice, Cloud."

My chest swelled by her words and I brought her closer to me; and I realized... that she fits perfectly with me. It felt like I was born for her, and she for me. I can't imagine I lived a life before I met her. No, I never lived. All my life I was always running, not knowing where to go, not knowing what I'm becoming. But, she appeared to me like a light that promised hope within the darkness. And I know, I'll never be lost if she's with me, if she'll go with me. I want to be with her always. I want to protect her and envelop her with warmth. She will never have to live alone ever again.

"Let's run away, Aerith."

**-Aerith-**

My eyes widened at his words. As I look upon him now, gone was the confused, awkward blonde soldier that I met a few days ago. In his place was a determined, confident person that wanted to take on the world. His cerulean blue eyes softly sparkled as they gazed upon mine. I didn't know if it was because we were surrounded by the lights of Golden Saucer or that the moon had showered our gondola with luminous light, but the radiance that exuded from his eyes has shown me a glance of his true self.

But why I wonder? Why is my heart burdened with his words? What prompted him to say these things when he has a goal he has to attain? When he has a dream that he so desired that he would do anything for it? I left the warmth of his arms and with furrowed brows, shook my head.

"Why Cloud?"

He took my hands in his and brought them to his chest. I can feel his steady heartbeat in my fingertips and realized how special each beat was to me.

"Because I want to protect these hands," he said so tenderly, so longingly that tears began to gather at the ends of my eyes. He was so fragile, and yet he... "I won't let the Institution do anything to you. So, come with me Aerith, please."

Yes, I want to go with you. Wherever that may be, I know I'll be safe if I'm with you. These words were stuck at my throat. I pressed my lips together and turned away from him. When my hands left his, I knew that I'd break his heart. Did he have one though? Was this another plot, another scam that the Institution taught him? Whatever his reason was for this change of heart, I didn't care anymore. I may be wrong, I may be putting my life on the line... but I knew something now. Something so clear, something I've been holding on to since we left the inn. I returned to my seat that was opposite from him and gazed outside the window again. The fireworks seemed like fully bloomed flowers painted onto a dark canvas we call the sky. Their residues fell down like a rain of light that showered the drought and dreary world below.

"I never got to thank you, Cloud, for bringing me out here."

The blonde's look of confusion turned to one of regret as he too stared at the display of light. "I should've never brought you here. We should've just stayed at the inn and never left." He lowered his head now, his lips quivering. "Gaia knows what would happen if you stepped into the Institution! We... we should've never met... I... I should've never met you... I should've never met you..."

"You're right, we should've never met."

Cloud raised his eyes to mine, surprised at my agreement of his statement.

"If we didn't meet, my life would still be at the inn. I would be living my life simply within that piece of land I love so much. If we never met, I would be alive..." With a tender smile I placed my hand atop his. "But, that's not living. You opened my eyes to the outside world where everything is beautiful and new! I would've never experienced these things if we didn't meet. I wouldn't have met Mr. Henrick, Mr. Fred, the children... I wouldn't have seen their smiles or feel their kindness. I wouldn't have experienced the thrill of starring in a play, or have my breath taken by the sight of fireworks that I only read in books. All of these experiences, these memories... I owe all of this to the moment we met."

"We should never have met Cloud... But, I'm glad we did." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for bringing me here."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows as he scooped my hands into his and concealed his face with them.

"Please consider it, Aerith... We don't have to go to the Institution. We can go anywhere you want to go, but please..."

I slowly lowered my head to bump into his and nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
